Highway to hell and back
by moan6stars
Summary: Roberta Garwin better known as Robbie is Reid Garwins twin sister and as much of a pain in the ass as he is. After being sent to england for 8 months and back again can she return in time to help her friends battle an unseen evil. Mainly Pogue/OC
1. Welcome back to spenser

**Ok so i've started this new story off as i've kinda run out of inspiration for Lacy at the minute. Don't worry though i will get round to updating her soon, just need to think of how to take it further. This story is something i've been thinking about for a while now so thought i'd get it going. **

**As always reviews are welcome. Read and enjoy. Oh and pictures for my stories can be found on my profile. **

_5__th__ September 2007_

_So tonight's the night of the Dell's. I still haven't decided whether I'm gonna go. I know its tradition for all five of us to show our faces and do the whole I'm cooler than thou bit. I always enjoyed it, in previous years, but recently this whole adoration thing is getting a bit old. The things that used to make us special and different are now making us tear apart at the seams. This fucked up little family of ours is breaking apart and none of us know what the hell to do to make it right again. Ok so were still the same as always or pretending we are anyway._

_Caleb's the oldest and the leader, but he's started to get irritable and moody, complaining more than ever about the amount each of us 'use'. He's ascending soon and the thought of it is driving him crazy. He's been off though ever since his dad took up residence in the old colony house. Not that I blame him for that. Knowing your dad used that much must be enough to screw you up inside. I know the thought of all the power he's gonna get in a few weeks is driving him nuts. He's scared about whether or not he's gonna be able to resist it. He will though, that's just Caleb old mister reliable. But while he's being like this he's pushing the rest of us away especially me and Reid. _

_Okay so out of the group of us me and Reid have always been the unpredictable ones. We use as much as we like and we don't do what Caleb wants. We pull the grades we need at Spenser through all night cramming sessions the day before and we fall asleep in class. Reid's a player beyond all imagination and I unfortunately most often get roped into helping him win the next one over. It helps that he's my twin brother and I can't actually say no to anything he asks me to do for him. Just like he can't refuse me. But with Caleb cracking down on all using and we all being able to sense when the other does use, me and Reid have got it in the neck as we don't worry about addiction we use as much as we like. _

_So there was our first problem. We were all so tense about the amount we used that we were pulling apart and tension was being created where it really didn't need to be. However we've survived this before. We may have been able to survive if it wasn't for the other reasons. _

_Pogue Parry the second eldest in our group is the leather clad motorcycle riding devil with long dirty brown hair and golden eyes. All right so you're getting the picture here the increased description of his muscular body and huge…hands. All right so here it is in black and white. Well blue seen as the pen I'm writing in today is blue ink. I love Pogue Parry. With all my bad girl heart. Problem. Of course there's a problem it's called Kate and happens to be one of my best friends. She's also Pogue's official girlfriend. However about 2 months ago me and Pogue had gotten very drunk and ended up in bed. Gosh what a night that had been. But then I've already written in here about that. Had to use as well to keep it concealed as Reid got nosy and found this book. Wouldn't it just be funny to see his face when he finds out I've slept with pogue. Actually it probably wouldn't as his brotherly honour code would demand he kill pogue which would kind of suck as I enjoy sleeping with him. Pogue not Reid. That's just urgh… so for two months me and pogue have been sneaking around without the excuse of being drunk anymore. So one more reason why were all so tense. It's awkward between me and pogue when where together with all the others. Especially when he's with Kate. So awkward in fact that even Tyler the king of being able to turn away and stick his head in the sand has picked up on the fact that me and pogue hardly talk. _

_Tyler's the youngest of the five of us and has had the most massive crush on me since we were little. He's the sweetest out of the group and he gets taken for granted most of the time. He tends to fade into the background. He sticks close to my brother most of the time and that's bad in itself. He gets carried away with what Reid does and unlike Reid he is generally the one that ends up getting hurt. Just like he did this summer. Somehow Reid managed to persuade the poor boy to take Kira out on a date. So they went out and according to Reid got quiet close. Like pogue and me close. It was all going fine for 6 months they dated and even I had to admit that it seemed like they'd actually stick. Until a few days I opened the door to a sobbing Tyler. It took a few hours for me to get it out of him that he'd 'accidentally' told kira about the powers we had and she'd freaked and left him. He'd spent the entire morning trying to find her only to find her in the arms of Aaron Abbot, the greatest prick in the history of very big male pricks. He'd had to wipe kira's memory of us and place another with an explainable reason why they had broken up. This hadn't exactly gone down well with Caleb as you could imagine._

_So were finally breaking up the sons and daughter of Ipswich the great group of which ruled the school's corridors ever since kindergarten. _

_Caleb the leader_

_Pogue the dare devil_

_Reid the player_

_Me the adrenalin junkie_

_Tyler the sweetheart_

_Were tearing each other apart. My mom say's its just teenage hormones and growing apart with age. But she doesn't now the full extent of the reasons behind the splits. I just hope we can all keep it together till the end of senior year. Then we can all bugger off to college and get on with our own lives. _

I looked down at the last few sentences I had wrote. I didn't now why it was so important for us to stay together until the end of senior year I just knew that we had to. I closed the book and looked up staring out of the window. The sun had gone down while I had been writing and no doubt down at the dell's Darnell and a few of his mates would be setting up the speakers and getting the music ready. "Robbie" I sighed as I heard my twins booming voice coming up the stairs and the knock on my door. He never waited for an answer but threw the door open. "God Reid wait for an answer what if I hadn't been alone"

"Then I'd have to kill whoever you were with" he answered without a pause "Now hurry up and get ready if we don't want Caleb to beat us with that stick he carries around permanently up his arse"

"So were going then" Reid frowned at me

"Why wouldn't we be going" I shrugged

"You know things haven't been easy for a bit" I tailed off not knowing how much more to say

"Look Robbie I know things have been difficult for a bit, but we don't give up remember you and me forever" I smiled at him.

"You know you should show all these girls how sweet you are they'd love you forever" he made puking motions

"God no. Then I'd actually have to talk to them"

"And there you go ruining the moment again" he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Come on sis get your butt moving. Hearts to break and all that" he winked at me and walked out of the room. I got up and moved to the closest staring in the mirror attached to the walls. As fraternal twins go of different sexes me and Reid actually looked scarily similar. Hair that rare natural platinum blonde colour mine was long though dead straight hanging to just above my waist. Eyes that were the same shape and colour as my brothers, I was tall as well only a couple of inches shorted than Reid I'd reached my full height of 5'11 at sixteen. I was skinny as well, straight up and down with no curves what so ever. And if I was being honest I was flat chested enough to get away with not wearing a bra if I wanted to. I flung open the closest and stared at the racks of clothes I had. Not really much choice I thought. I grabbed the well worn pair of leather trousers I lived in layered a black tank top with a dark green t-shirt, grabbed my leather jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves I had 'borrowed' off Reid, along with my doc martins. Reid would have already gone to meet the guys on the hills before coming over to the dells. I on the other hand would take my bike round to the beach and meet Kate. My bike was a big part of my life and coincidentally what first got me closer to pogue than any other of the guys when were we growing up. Me and pogue had always been the dare devils in leather and had scorned cars for the much quicker and more exciting method of getting there with a 150mph piece of metal between your legs. My recentness baby had been a present from the guys for my 17th birthday a Yamaha YZF R6. I yanked on the helmet and positioned myself on the bike. Slamming the visor shut. So here we go again. Back to the dells then back to the dorms. Hopefully nothing would go to wrong tonight.

The music was already pumping and the party in full swing when I switched off my bike and propped the helmet on the handle. No one would touch it for fear of my brother so it was safe where it was. I got down to the fire and nodded to people and did the whole hello, and meaningless how was your summer. Before a girl threw herself on me clinging to me. "Robbie, where the hell you been" that would be Kate. Pogue's girlfriend. A pretty girl about 8 inches shorter than me, with mocha colored skin long black hair and chocolate eyes. "Sorry I got busy"

"So busy you couldn't call your best friend" yeah right like she'd want me to call her when I had been lying underneath her boyfriend. That would have gone down well.

"Shall I say sorry again" she pouted at me and motioned to a girl stood next to her

"Sarah this is Robbie, my supposed best friend" I glared at Kate before turning to look at the new girl. Also shorter than me. Which wasn't difficult, with blonde hair, more golden than mine though, green eyes and a ready smile.

"Hi, um you're the transfer from the Boston public right" she nodded

"Yeah that'd be me"

"Bit of change isn't it Spenser" she nodded again "Why'd you wanna come here then"

"I wanna go to Harvard" I smiled

"You'll wanna talk to Caleb then." She frowned

"Who's Caleb?" I was about to answer her when Kate whispered in an awestruck voice

"There here" I snorted

"God Kate after six years of them don't sound so impressed when you say that"

"Who's she talking about" Sarah whispered to me

"Sons of Ipswich" Kate answered

"Hey what am I then, a tree" Kate glared at me

"Your tall enough to be" I was about to retort when Caleb, pogue, Reid and Tyler reached us. Kate threw herself on pogue and kissed him soundly "You're late"

"I know sorry, we had to wait for Reid" Reid grinned

"And I had to wait for Robbie" six pairs of eyes turned to stare at me

"Since when did you take a long time to get ready Robbie" pogue asked, sarcasm lacing his voice. I glared at him

"You don't now everything about me pogue parry so don't start" he smirked at me as Reid stepped forward and threw his arm round my shoulder. I glared up at him. Still resenting the fact that he had grown taller than me meaning I had to look up at him. Reid eyed up Sarah not even bothered about my glare

"So who's this" he said.

"Sarah. She's Kates new roommate, and don't start getting any ideas about her Blondie. I like her" I said angrily.

"Blondie" he said laughter in his voice "You looked in the mirror lately Rob" I poked him some more when Sarah spoke up

"Ok so I'm guessing from the way you talk and the fact your scarily alike means your brother and sister. But mind introducing the rest" I nodded

"Yeah sorry, um this is my very annoying twin brother Reid, that's Caleb, Tyler and oh good god, the one Kates trying to suck the face off of is pogue" Sarah laughed and nodded, while i tried to supress the stab of jealously biting at my gut as i watched kate and Pogue together.

"all right so dark and handsome is Caleb, baby face is Tyler, blondie is Reid and hot biker boy is pogue" I laughed this time as all three boys scowled pogue to busy to notice Sarah's comment.

"I'm not blonde"

"I don't have a baby face"

"I'm so not dark"

they all answered at once. I laughed a bit more. Already liking Sarah. Before anyone else could say anything Tyler stiffened and his eyes shut down. Kira and Aaron appeared in front of us. I quietly slipped out from under Reid's arm and went to Tyler wrapping my arm round him instead.

"I see you decided to come back then Robbie. I didn't now Spenser readmitted criminals" Reid tensed and took a threatening step forward

"Back off abbot unless you like the broken nosed look" Aaron glared at Reid

"Ah yes the little puppy dog protector appears how sweet"

Reid launched himself at Aaron quickly being caught and held by a now broken apart Kate and pogue.

"look Aaron you and kira made enough trouble this holiday why don't you just piss off back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stay there" kira glared and wrapped an arm round Aaron

"come one Aaron these posers are making me wanna puke"

"Is that right" Reid shouted back. I got his meaning loud and clear and turned to see him just in time to witness his eyes turned pitch black and flame for a second before one of the flunkies Aaron had brought with him puked all over Aaron's letterman jacket. We all jumped back laughing as Aaron swung on his poor friend.

"You IDIOT" he smacked him one and was about to really get into it with him when another new guy appeared pulling him off. Before much else could happen the speakers cut off and Darnell's voice floated through them

"Hey people Nathan just called said three cop cars are coming this way on old dell road"

panic erupted kids running every which way. I felt Reid and pogue grab separate arms and yank me off to the tree's I'd parked my bike in.

"Guys I can run on my own" they didn't stop or bother answering me just continued dragging me till we reached my bike. I twisted round Reid to find Kate and Sarah "Yo girls I'll see you back at the dorms" they smiled and nodded at me. Reid grabbed my helmet and pushed it onto my head

"Go" that was all he said before disappearing off to the hummer. Leaving pogue in front of me.

"I'll see you back at the dorms" I nodded. You can't say much with a helmet on "Leave your door unlocked" I nodded again and he ran off to the hummer. I slammed the visor of the helmet down and revved the bike out of the tree's flying down the roads to my first night back at the dorms.

**Well thats it for one chapter. I think i'm gonna like writing robbie. **


	2. Dorm rooms and revalations

**Ok so i'm definetly in a writing mood as this is the next chapter for highway to hell and back. **

**As always tell me what you think. **

**Oh and i'm so enjoying writing Robbie, hope you like her as much as i do. **

I got back to my dorm room late at night. Most of the kids would be back already. I had been out for ages as I had rode around just losing all the stress of the day on the back of my bike. I opened the door and flicked on the light throwing my jacket onto the bed and kicking my doc martins into the corner of the room. I collapsed onto the bed and waited. I didn't have to wait for long within fifteen minutes the door creaked open and was closed again with a near silent click. I sat up and stared at Pogue's back as he faced the door. He was breathing hard, his shoulders rising up and down again in a hectic beat. I wouldn't say anything though until he did. I needed him to talk first. I did stand though and take off the black tank top dropping it on the floor. Pogue finally turned round and stared at me.

"You got back all right then" I nodded and sat back down on the bed. He moved over towards me pushing my legs open so he could stand between them he stared down at me with those golden eyes and I felt my legs turn to jelly. I would have lost my feet if I had been stood up. It was like this all the time with Pogue no matter how guilty it made me feel, I couldn't resist him. Which I knew wasn't an excuse but I couldn't stop myself. He put his hands under my arms and lifted me up to my feet, he was stood so close to the bed that when I was drawn up it was so my body was pressed against his at every inch.

"You pulled me not Kate" I whispered into his ear. "Why" I felt him shrug as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"It was instinct" his voice was deep and gravelly with desire. I raised my head to look at him, having to tilt my chin to see into his eyes, pogue was maybe 3 or 4 inches taller than me.

"Thanks" he quickly took hold of my lips his hands found my hips and pulled me even closer to him, I wrapped my arms round his neck and opened my mouth to his tongues invitation. His kisses sparked electricity in me as he pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. I pushed his jacket off and pulled the black wife beater he was wearing over his head so I could run my hands over his chest. I pushed us over so I was on top and let his hands run up my sides and pull off my top. Shivering as his hands skimmed down my sides once more then up to the straps of my bra as he pushed them down and unhooked the clasp throwing it over his head he pulled me back underneath him. Kissing me harder as I gasped for breath clinging to him. At the loud knock on the door we froze. The knock came again more insistent this time

"Rob open the door" it was Reid. I pushed pogue off me as he grabbed his shirt and jacket and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed my bra and top letting pogue grab me to kiss me once more before he shut the bathroom door.

"Robbie come one"

"God Reid calm down, I'm getting dressed" he grunted as I shoved my top back on and opened the door. Reid looked messed up and tired. "What are you doing here Reid" he pushed the door open a bit more and strode in.

"Who was in here with you Robbie" I felt my face pale and a sickening feeling took place in my stomach

"What are you talking about" Reid smirked

"You now that annoying twin thing we have"

"Which bit"

"Well I woke up about five minutes ago to the feel of someone kissing me, but guess what when I opened my eyes there was no one there. Sure did disappoint me" he stared pointedly at me "Which means that you had someone kissing you with a hell of a lot of passion all of five minutes ago. I didn't pass anyone in the corridor which means the little shit is still here so i get to kill him, and still get some sleep" I had been feeling sicker and sicker through all of Reid's speech. I didn't now he could feel that much from me. Sure we had been known to finish each others sentences and know what the other was thinking and feeling but it had never occurred to me that he might be able to feel exactly what I was doing.

"Look Reid, you can see for yourself that there's no one here" Reid glared round the room.

"You won't mind if I look"

"What's the point" Reid turned to me

"Look you're my baby sister no ones allowed to touch you unless I say, and I don't say so therefore whoever it is needs to die"

he wasn't going to give in so the best way to deal with him was to act nonchalant. Hoping that pogue would have enough sense as to hide. I sighed

"fine" then dropped onto the bed grabbed the copy of kerrang on the bedside table and flicked to an interesting page "Knock yourself out why don't you" Reid glared at me this time then started going through all my drawers and cupboards. Before finally getting to the bathroom. He flung the door open and rooted around but came out without anyone. Thank god for that. Although I wish I knew where pogue had gone. Reid was scowling.

"I know I felt someone here Robbie"

"Look Reid maybe you just dreamed it" he scowled some more "Look go back to bed, I want to sleep and you already said you did." He didn't look convinced "Fine look Reid the next time I decided to sleep with someone I'll just hand him over to you first shall I" Reid grinned

"Good idea" he walked to the door and had just gone out with me shutting the door when It was forced open again

"Wait a minute what do you mean next time. When was the first time" I sighed in disgust.

"Good night Reid" I shut the door on him, leaving him growling on the other side. I turned and ran into the bathroom but I like Reid couldn't see pogue anywhere. "Pogue you still here" I heard as sigh and pogue materialized in front of me his eyes pitch black.

"Do you now how much energy that took" he grumped "Not only to hide myself but to shield the fact I was using" I rushed up to him and placed my arm round his waist and led him to the bed only realizing what he had actually said when he was sat.

"Wait what do you mean shield the fact you were using" Pogue turned away his face suddenly guilty. "Pogue what do you mean shielding" I grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at me "What do you mean"

"Look Robbie I'm really sorry"

"Pogue what are you going on about"

"Me and Caleb were working on it and, we eventually figured out how we could shield ourselves from anyone feeling us using" the desire I had had vanished and anger took its place

"How long have you known about this" he flinched slightly

"Only a couple of weeks or so" I exploded

"You mean all this time you and Caleb have been up mine and Reid's arse about using when you could have been using as much and just not letting us feel it" Pogue stood up and moved to touch me. But I jerked away "No Pogue, that isn't going to help fix this one. I can't believe you kept this from me" pogue rubbed his brow

"Rob can you imagine how much your pig headed brother would have used if he knew he could cover it up"

"How dare you say that about Reid? At least he's not a liar"

"Robbie I never lied to you" I glared at him my eyes flashing black, flame circles appearing in the middle. "Your gonna want to leave now pogue" he didn't move and I took a threatening step forward. "Now"

"I'm not leaving till you calm down" I screamed and literally threw him out of the room using the power. I slammed the door in his face and magically locked it. Pogue banged on the door

"Robbie open this door NOW" I didn't answer instead flinging the chair in the corner into the wall smashing it to little pieces. How dare they keep something like this from us? How dare pogue call my brother pig headed and stubborn had he looked at himself recently.

"Robbie what was that, for god sake Robs opens the door" I didn't answer just picked up my bookcase and flung that against the wall as well letting it splinter and crash. The papers falling to the fall along with my previously precious books. The banging on the door intensified with pogue screaming

"Robbie" over and over again. Until eventually I gave in an opened the door. He nearly fell into the room losing his balance. He stared round the room with the smashed wood in silence. Me staring at him and silently daring him to say anything about the amount I had just used, instead he pushed the door shut walked over to me and hugged me hard.

"I'm sorry all right I was an arse I should have told you" I hugged him back and drew out of his grasp.

"Yeah you should have, know you've seen I'm fine will you please leave me be, give me some time to calm down" pogue frowned and looked round the crashed room. "No more throwing things"

"Promise" I gave him a gentle kiss and he left reluctantly. I shut the door after him and let my eyes go black again as I repaired the damage I had done. Then fade away. I stripped off once again and picked up my sleeping shirt from the floor, one of Reid's old t-shirts. I had got used to wearing them for bed when I was little and now at seventeen I couldn't sleep without being able to smell my brother's faint smell of sandalwood. Well apart from if I could smell Pogue's hint of motor oil.

--

"So what's up with Caleb then why doesn't he have a girlfriend already. He's so prefect to look at there must be something wrong in here" Sarah tapped her head. Smiling at me and Kate. We were sat in the little coffee shop down the road from Spenser. Nursing ice cold frappuccino's in a variety of flavors. I sipped some more of the cold drink and looked at Kate expectantly.

"Well there's nothing really wrong with him" she said "He's as perfect as he looks which is what frightens most girls off. He's to perfect even gives me the creeps sometimes" I snorted into my drink "But I'm sure Robbie will disagree with me. It's all she seems to do at the minute" I stared in surprise at Kate. For her that was almost the equivalent of being a complete bitch

"Kate" she stared at me waiting

"Well, admit it you have been, ever since the start of the holidays you've been avoiding me like I've got plague. And I'm getting fed up of you constantly correcting me" I looked away from her. Knowing she was right. I had been avoiding her. Only because I couldn't look at her without thinking about pogue and then that horrible guilty feeling I tried to avoid sneaked up one me. Just like it was doing now. Kate sighed and turned away back to Sarah. I heard them resume there previous conversation but I kept my head down staring at my frappuccino like it held all the answers to my incredibly complicated life. The talk stopped and I looked up realizing they had asked me something, I stared blankly at them

"Sorry what" Kate sighed some more and Sarah look apologetic

"We were just saying Kate's gonna show me Nicky's tonight wondered if you wanted to come" I hesitated

"Oh well I um I don't' now" Kate got up glaring

"Don't worry Robbie if it makes you feel any better I'll stay away from you. Then you can go" with that she turned on her heel and walked off.

"Kate wait, Kate" she didn't stop or turn round. I sat back down with a grunt and looked up at Sarah who was staring at me with sympathy.

"Go one go after her she'll want to talk" Sarah looked longingly at the door, obviously her conscious telling her to stay with me "Sarah please go. Look after Kate, I don't seem to be able to do it anymore" she nodded at got up to leave. Dropping a hand on my shoulder before she went she bent down and whispered

"I'm sorry Robbie" before running out after Kate. I slumped back in my seat grabbing the drink in front of me. Why did I have to screw up everything my one best girl friend and I'd gone and pushed her away. For what a boy. He wasn't worth this much. I slurped down some more of my drink wishing it was a bit stronger than flavored ice.

"Sis" I didn't look up as I felt Reid drop down beside me and slung an arm round my shoulders. "Why the long face"

"I screwed up Reid. Majorly screwed up" he squeezed my shoulder

"Why what you do this time"

"Its Kate" he sighed

"Ah" I looked up at him, surprise on my face.

"You knew she was angry"

"Lets just say I had a feeling" I poked him in the side

"Why didn't you say something to me" I frowned down at me

"Would you have listened" I was about to retort back when the look in his eye made me stop and think. No I wouldn't have listened to him. I would just have continued in my own stubborn way.

"God Reid why can't I ever listen to people why am I so stubborn" I bashed my drink down on the table.

"Garwin family trait love" I smiled slightly "Now stop sitting her feeling sorry for your pathetic butt and go get changed and we'll get you over to Nicky's and you'll fix it"

"How" he stared down at me

"Give her your pride sweet heart. Tell her your sorry" I blanched a bit but nodded and looked back up at Reid.

"Thanks re" he dropped a kiss on my forehead

"No problem. Now come on lets get out of here"

**So looks like robbie can be a bit of bitch. I was just really fed up of writing goody goody characters all the time that were perfect. However if you don't like her being a bit bitchy let me now and i'll see if we can make her a bit more...subdued. **


	3. Nicky's and meeting strangers

**I'm really one a roll today, second chapter uploaded. This one got a bit more difficult though. I was fed-up of reading about Chase and his attack on the guys so i've introduced my own villain. Or is his?? **

Ok so Reid's plan was turning out to be one of those things that was much easier said then done. I'd managed the get changed thing. I'd even gone as girly as I ever did. Short denim skirt, little black tank top and had tied my blonde hair up in a messy pony tail. I suppose it was ruined though by the doc martin's I had insisted on wearing. I just couldn't get used to heels. I just fell flat on my face and you couldn't really do girly and sexy while lying with carpet fluff in your mouth. They then got thrown into the wardrobe and didn't emerge to the light of day for a least another few months when my stubbornness kicked in an I decided it couldn't really be that bad and I'd just try again. That was what I was going to have to do with Kate. Just keep trying. She hadn't come in yet but about five minutes ago I had seen Sarah sweep in and go over to pogue who was sat with Caleb over by the foosball tables. She'd said something in his ear and he'd disappeared outside. I was guessing to see Kate. I was perched on a bar stool by the pool tables watching Reid and Tyler annihilate everyone at pool. It was kind of funny that the jerks even bothered to still bet them. They'd beaten all of the guys in the joint at least once one had to wonder if they were just to rich for there own good or just plain dumb. Tyler come up to me and put his arm round my waist giving me a squeeze.

"Don't look so down, it'll be fine. You and Kate have known each other for years. She'll forgive you" I looked up at Tyler. The guy we sweetly called baby boy. If only he knew the truth. They wouldn't be so eager to help me then. I had to wonder if even Reid would protect me if he knew the real reason over why I wasn't talking to Kate as much as usual.

"Thanks baby boy. Your sweet" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pushed him back towards his game. I swiveled on the bar stool and banged on the top of the bar.

"Hey Nicky can I get a coke over here" I heard the affirmative grunt and a few minutes later a bottle of coke was dumped in front of me. Along with a basket of fries.

"On the house" a gruff voice stated. I smiled up at him

"Cheers Nicky" he patted my head in a fatherly manner and plodded down to the other side of the bar where a guy was waiting. Nicky had known us all since we were little. We'd started coming here as soon as we were old enough to see over the bar. I pushed a French fry into my mouth and was gulping down a mouthful of coke when someone spun me round. I swallowed the coke looking up into pogue's angry eyes. He had his arms either side of me on the bar resting his weight on them so he could lean down right into my face. "What the hell do you think your doing" I said pushing at his chest. He didn't move one inch. Ok so I was a weakling.

"Kate's crying her eyes out, out there" his head motioned towards the door. That horrible guilt stirred in my gut again. I looked up into pogue's face "And" he slapped his hand on the bar

"Its your fault Robbie" all right that just made me angry

"Oh really how'd you figure that Pogue" he didn't answer just glared at me

"She says I never see here, I bet she'd really love to now where I've been. Bet she'd be even more thrilled to find out how I've been spending my nights recently. Bet she'd be pure ecstatic at me if she knew just who had been sharing my bed for the last few months. She says I never speak to her that I ignore her and treat her like she has the plague, you now why do you"

I was shouting now and I felt eyes turn to stare at us. Tears were appearing in my own eyes. I hadn't cried in years. I swiped angrily at my eyes. I pushed hard at pogue's chest and jumped out of the cage he had made with his body. I felt Reid come up to me but I just pushed him away.

"Rob"

"No Reid I need a minute just leave me alone" I walked quickly to the door. Able to hear Reid's angry shouting at pogue.

"What the hell you do to my sister man" I ran not wanting to hear Pogue's answer.

The cold night air hit me straight on. I swiped at my eyes again. Thanking the gods that I wasn't girly enough to wear mascara. At least I wouldn't have panda eyes. I went to the barrier and clung to the rough wood. Listening to the overwhelming silence. The more I listened the more I heard the slight sound of another person sniffling. I walked round the edges to find Kate sat on one of the benches her head in her hands her shoulders shaking with tears.

"Kate" she jumped like someone had shot her. She stood up and spun round to face me. Her face was lined with tears clearly visible in the moon light.

"What do you want Roberta" I flinched at the use of my full name. Her voice sounded cold.

"I.. I'm not ignoring you like you said" brown eyes focused on mine and I felt the steely force of her anger

"Yes you are Rob. I'm not the only one who noticed your distance. I've had people coming up to me for week's asking what's wrong with you and I can't answer them as your being even more distant with me" I frowned and looked down at the floor.

"I didn't realize" she sighed in disgust

"No you don't. You now what rob. Your as frightened of commitment as your brother is. At least he's open about it" my head snapped up as I stared in surprise at her

"What are you talking about Kate"

"You know what I mean rob. I've known you for years yet I know less about you then I do about your brother. Your friggin brother. You disappeared off the face of the earth before the end of school. Then turned back up at the beginning of school in a police car, god knows what you did for that" I frowned at her

"That's my history Kate it doesn't affect you. Therefore there's no reason for you to know"

"But that's it exactly Rob. I'm your friend there doesn't need to be a reason for you to tell me"

"You haven't exactly been my friend for a while now Kate" she recoiled like I'd slapped her. Before an icy look appeared in her eyes

"Your cold. Roberta Garwin. Your complete ice inside" with that she turned tail and stormed inside. I slumped on the bench she had vacated. Great that went just peachy. I'd screwed that up as well. It only then occurred to me I'd never once said sorry to her. I had been planning to it just hadn't felt right. I felt tears leaking out of my eyes again and I brushed them away angrily pacing the deck. I went for my bike only to realize I hadn't got it. I'd worn a skirt and hadn't been able to drive. Great so I was stuck here. I jumped up and sat on the rail outside the bar.

"Aren't you cold" I spun my head to see a tall darkly handsome guy about my own age stood next to me. Weird I'd never even heard him approach me. I shrugged.

"Cold doesn't seem to affect me. Hard to when your made of ice inside" I muttered bitterly. The guy smirked and took off his jacket handing it to me. I wrapped it round my shoulders and watched as he casually took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it up inhaling deeply

"Bad for you those things you know" he laughed

"I know you want one"

"Sure" he lit another one for me and I sat there inhaling the soft smoke, listening to the guy breath.

"So why are you sat out here then" I glanced up at him. "Shouldn't you be inside with your friends"

"Depends on whether I've got any left" he seemed surprised

"I don't think it's very likely you have no friends"

"Look buster, you don't now anything about me, so how would you now that" his eyebrow lifted

"Buster" I smiled shrugging again

"You haven't actually told me your name"

"Blair and you are" he held his hand out and I took it, his grip was nice. Firm but not pushing his strength on me.

"Robbie" his eyebrow rose "Fine Roberta but you ever call me that and you'll be singing soprano for a long time if you catch my drift" he laughed

"Got it" he had a nice laugh, infectious and deep. My mood lightened a bit. "No calling the girl by the girly name" I glared at him trying to decide if that was an insult or not. He held his hands up in innocence almost like he could read my mind.

"That wasn't an insult" I said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Never" he laughed again and dropped the butt of his cigarette on the deck stepping on it, killing the soft amber sparks. I threw the butt of my own cigarette down and jumped off the rail landing on it.

"I don't like being laughed at" it was meant to come out angrily but there was to much laughter lacing my voice. Blair turned his eyes were bright green I noticed almost the same color as emeralds. "I would never laugh at you Robbie" I had a feeling he was anyway.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends as well" I asked he just shrugged and turned to the face the parking lot again. "ROBBIE" I heard my brother yelling for me round the other side of the bar deck.

"That's my brother, I better go see what he wants" Blair smiled down at me again.

"Sure. I'll se ya later" he walked back to the bar door and I turned to face a just emerging Reid.

"Hey sis you ok"

"Sure I am Blondie, why wouldn't I be" he frowned and walked over to me.

"We saw Kate" my mouth formed a little O. He gave me a quick hug letting me rest my head on his shoulder like I used to when we were little. "Here" he reached in his pocket and brought out the keys for Tyler's hummer. "I'll give you lift back to the dorms" I nodded and let him lead me towards the hummer. He got into the drivers side and I had my door open when another shout made me turn round.

"Robbie" I turned to look at the door. Pogue was stood there, his tall figure silhouetted by the light from the bar. I turned to look at Reid holding up one finger

"one minute" he sighed but nodded and I ran up to pogue.

"Robs I'm sorry, I was wrong it wasn't your fault" I smiled sadly

"I think it's a bit past who's fault it was or wasn't pogue" he frowned and rubbed his brow,

"I can't even do anything can I" I shook my head

"It may have been you that started this but I think this is one problem that can only be sorted by me and Kate" he nodded again.

"You gonna be all right tonight" I nodded

"yeah course I am. You know me, don't let anything keep me down" I don't think pogue bought my fake happiness but he pretended to anyway.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" he gave me quick hug holding me a bit closer than was proper. Before I turned and ran back to the hummer sliding in next to Reid pulling my skirt a bit further down my thighs at Reid's anguished yelp

"Cover your legs for gods sake rob, you're my sister I don't need to see that"

"God Reid its not like you've never seen my legs before" he glared at me but started the engine and pulled out of Nicky's lot. It didn't take long for Reid to park up in the lot at spensers.

"You gonna be ok Rob" I nodded

"Yeah fine, I'm gonna grab a shower than hit the sack" he nodded before pulling my head towards his and letting his forehead rest against mine.

"You now where I am if you need anything you call me immediately all right"

"All right" I kissed his forehead and ruffles his blonde hair making him scowl slightly.

"I'll see you in the morning Reid"

he nodded as I slipped out of the hummer and stood in the lot until Reid had driven out and disappeared down the road. I sighed and muttered under my breath as I walked up to my dorm unlocking the door I walked in and quickly stripped off my clothes and pulled on my sleep shirt. Then grabbed my shower kit and moved down to the showers on my floor. Locking the shower door behind me I turned on the hot water and let it slide down my body relaxing the knots of tension that I didn't know I had. I quickly rinsed my hair out and stepped out of the shower wrapping my towel round me and heading back to my bedroom. A figure was sitting outside my door when I got back. It was Pogue I could tell that much from the end of the hall. I didn't acknowledge him as I opened the door and waltzed in leaving it open for him to shut behind him. We didn't say anything as he shut the door behind himself turning the key in the lock. I walked up to him and took off his jacket and wife beater. As he unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off my shoulders. I helped him unbuckle his trousers and slip them off his hips. He swept me up off my feet and carried me to my bed lowering me down and lying down behind me. He pulled me in close to his body wrapping his arms round me, he pulled the covers up over us and I finally felt myself fully relax in his arms.

"Thank you Pogue" he nuzzled the back of my neck and gave me a gentle kiss on the back of my head.

"No problem" I let myself fall asleep wrapped in Pogue's arms.

**Ok so what do you think. I don't think i want robbie and Kate to make up just yet. Makes it maybe slightly better if the guy she's sleeping with isn't her best friends boyfriend. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys makes my day. **

**Oh and in upcoming chapters there's gonna be more about kira and tyler, and what robbie did to be brought back in a police car. I'm already planning it all. **


	4. Tutors and Swim Meets

**Ok next chapter. This is more of a filler one, kinda no action and just a way of getting blair more into the story. **

**I've had a review saying that i keep losing the plot of the story and my grammars not to good. So i'll apologize for that. I am trying with the grammar however i'm not an english student and failed my GCSE in english. So bare with me if it isn't that good i am trying to improve. **

**Thanks again for reading.**

The hazy sound of an alarm pierced its was into my brain. I blinked a couple of times and reached out to slam a hand into the offending noise making machine. Beside me Pogue groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Make it go away" I pressed the button on the top of the clock and spun it round. Half seven. Just enough time to get a shower and go to class. That was if Pogue would ever get up. He was awful in the mornings. I poked my big toe into his leg. Which got no response. I tried my whole foot which just got me a groan. Fine if that was what he was going to be like. I gave him a hard shove sending him rolling out of bed and onto the floor in a loud bang. He yelped and after struggling with the sheets for a few minutes I met an pair of angry golden eyes.

"What was that for" I smirked

"You weren't moving, thought I'd give you a hand"

"Thanks" I grinned a bit more

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you sweetie" he pulled on the bed sheet I was laying on causing me to roll over and landed on top of him forcing him to lay back down on the floor. He smiled

"Now that would have been a much better way to wake me up" I scowled.

"Not fair Pogue" he was smirking now. I elbowed him in the stomach and as he groaned I pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Before he could grab me though I jumped off him and grabbed my shower stuff again.

"Now get ready and get out of here gorgeous before someone's up to see you leave" I could hear him grumbling from outside the door but when I got back he had gone. Even having made the bed for me. I was smiling to myself as I threw out my uniform. Even the pleated skirt and knee high socks not looking so bad this morning. I liked waking up with Pogue it made a nice start to the day. I grabbed my messenger back and slung it on my shoulder rushing off to maths.

--

* * *

I collapsed into the seat next to my brother who cast me a quick glance and rose a questioning eye brow at me.

"I'm fine Reid" he looked at me for a bit longer before shrugging and putting his head back on the desk. I leaned back in my seat staring down at the teacher. The high tiered seats of the class rooms in Spenser freaked out a lot of the new kids starting. I was used to them by now. A couple of rows below me I could see Kate's dark head leaning in close to Sarah's blonde one. They were giggling and whispering to each other. I couldn't help glaring at her. Beside me Caleb flopped down into the spare seat with Pogue on his other side. Reid glanced up blue eyes glaring at Pogue. Obviously he hadn't been forgiven for his attack on me yesterday

"Nice of you to join us guys" Caleb glared at Reid.

"Says you who sleeps through lessons"

Reid glared back and was stopped from answering by the teacher arriving at the board. He opened his mouth anyway but I stood on his foot.

"Don't Reid" he glared at me but went back to his desk. Caleb smiled at me. I didn't smile back though just joined Reid by lying my head down on the desk in front of me and closing my eyes. I still hadn't forgiven Caleb for not telling me and the others about what he and Pogue had found out about shields. I hadn't realized I was still tired but soon I had nodded off. Only waking up by the loud voice of the teacher

"Now seen as Miss Garwin is obviously so thrilled with this principle lets ask her to do this problem shall we" I jerked and wiped my eyes. Reid jumping up at the same time. Obviously hearing Garwin.

"Course sir. What was the problem. Your dress sense or that terrible comb over" the class sniggered to itself and the teacher turned bright red. In front of me a piece of paper appeared past over from baby boy with the answers on it.

"Miss Garwin.."

"Sorry got it you meant the one on the board right" I pretended to shift some papers round then read out the answer on the paper.

"Thank you Mr Simms" Tyler blushed at having been caught out I just scowled. Great now what was he going to do "Miss Garwin if you'll stay behind after class please. I need to talk to you" great I groaned and scowled at Reid as he snorted and whacked me on the back.

"Good going there sis"

"Do you have something to add here Mr Garwin"

"Just congratulating my sister on her fine mathematical skills" the teacher glared

"Maybe you'd like to stay behind as well Mr Garwin" Reid grinned

"Nah that's all right sir. I'm fine as I am"

"I'm sure you Mr Garwin, I'm sure you are. Now if we could perhaps get back to work" I frowned at Reid. Who just grinned and stuck his thumb up at me. I scribbled down a few of the notes trying at least to make a bit of an effort. A hand came into view and a note was shoved under my nose.

**What's the matter with you Rob. You completely blanked me just then and even you don't normally sleep in math's **

I scowled down at Caleb's neatly compressed hand writing. Before scribbling my own answer

_I can sleep when I want Caleb. Just cause you're a perfect student doesn't mean the rest of us have to be. _

**I'm not a perfect student rob. Now will you please tell me what we've done to make you mad. I know your upset about Kate, but you don't have to take it out on us**

_I'm not taking anything out on you Caleb. I am upset about Kate, but more upset at you about a certain secret you just forgot to mention to me, Reid and Tyler. _

**What are you taking about**

_Something to do with shields. _

I passed the note back to Caleb and watched as his eyes widened and his mouth formed an o. He looked at me catching my eyes on him. Mouthing we need to talk at me. Before the bell went for end of lesson. I stuff my stuff back in my bag and watched as the boys all left for there next lessons. Reid smirking and making at faces at me the whole time. I stuck a finger up at him and plonked myself down on the edge of the teachers desk. He came round and stood in front of me.

"Miss Garwin, I've noticed recently that your…. Concentration is waning a bit. And since you missed a good deal of last terms work what with your..vacation"

"Really sir"

"Yes and due to this your grades seem to be slipping" now that was news to me.

"I never noticed sir" he shook his head.

"No I'm sure you didn't. But as a result of this I'm assigning you a tutor. He's going to stay with you till the end of this year. Make sure you at least pass this class, as I'm sure your coming back to summer school is the last thing either of us wants. Is it not" I scowled at him. Standing up off the desk. Noticing with a quick flash of satisfaction that I was at least 2 or 3 inches taller than him. Making him look up at me was a kind of weird joy.

"No sir not in the slightest. Who you assigning me then" The door to the class room opened and in came Blair.

"Sorry professor there was traffic" suddenly this whole tutoring thing didn't seem so bad. In daylight Blair was seriously cute. Not in the leather clad way that Pogue was but in a puppy dog sort of way. His brown hairs was flopping into his eyes, which were green and sparkling. He was only slightly taller than me and kind of lanky like a gymnast.

"Hey Robbie. I heard you needed some math's help"

"Let me guess you just couldn't refuse the call of a damsel in distress" he grinned down at me

"Well it did have something to do with who the damsel was" it was ridiculous but I felt a slight blush creep up my neck at his words.

"So I take it you don't object Miss Garwin"

"er no sir I don't object"

"Good. I expect to see an improvement in your grades very soon then" with that he packed his papers into his bag and swept of the class room, leaving me and Blair stood watching him.

"So when do you wanna do this" I said jumping back onto the desk. So I could swing my legs in the air.

"Well whatever suits you really we could go to coffee shops but that seems to noisy, there's a library at my college we could use. Or my dorm rooms generally empty"

"Sure whatever you think, where is your college"

"I'm at Ipswich community college its not far from here"

"Yeah i now where it is"

"Good not many people do" I smiled at him then glanced at my watch. Damned I had a swim practice like now.

"Sorry Blair I have to go. Swimming thing. But here give me your cell phone" he did as I asked and I punched my number in "Give me a call or whatever when you wanna meet up and I'll come" he nodded

"Sure I can do that" I grinned

"good" I got down off the desk and grabbed my bag again. Then ran off to try and get changed and out to the pool all in 5 minutes.

--

* * *

"So what'd he do then" I was sat next to Reid at the pool edge, our legs dangling in the unused side of the pool water watching Caleb and another guy thrash it out in the free style lanes.

"Oh it was all right really, just gave me a tutor to study with" Reid smirked

"Your getting tutored outside of class"

"Yep. But hey at least I might pass this class now which is more than can be said of you Blondie"

"Hey I will so pass this class. I'm not as thick as you all seem to think" I laughed

"Reid the only maths you do is to calculate the time you need to wait between girls so you can still… operate" I watched my words sink in and his facial expressions change.

"That happens to be an extremely difficult calculation thank you very much" I snorted

"Yeah right" he glared but carried on

"So whats the tutor like then. She decent"

"He's great. Well seems like he will be anyway"

"He"

"Yes Reid he happens to be male"

"And you'll be working on your own with him" Reid seemed outraged by this fact

"Don't start blondie. I thought we were past the whole protective brother bit"

"Well as long as the dick doesn't try anything we'll be fine. Now stop calling me blondie, or I may have to start calling you twig again"

I shuddered at the mention of the long forgotten nickname. Used before when I was little and had had my growth spurt.

"Fine no more blondie"

"Good. Now whats this guys name" I smiled

"Blair" Reid snorted loudly

"What kinda name's Blair" I glared at him

"About the same kinda one as Reid" He scowled and whacked me in the arm.

"Ow" I rubbed my arm and glowered at him "Your not meant to hit your sister" I thumped him back on the arm.

"I don't think sisters are meant to hit there brothers either"

"They are when there brothers a prick" Reid glared at me then gave me a shove sending me flying into the pool. I pushed back up to the surface where Reid was rolling round on the edge nearly crying with laughter. "Jerk" I grabbed his foot and pulled, he went tumbling into the water beside me. Coming up spluttering and coughing. "You deserved that" I said at his angry stare.

"MR AND MISS GARWIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" the coaches angry shout made us turn. Where I could see Caleb had finished swimming and him along with Tyler and Pogue were stood laughing their heads off at me and Reid.

"Its all right sir, Reid was just saving me from drowning"

"I doubt that very much Miss Garwin, now hurry up its your swim" Reid pushed himself up out of the pool still glowering with anger he did however offer me his hand which I took and let him pull me up out of the water.

"Thank you" he grunted and I walked over to the diving board. I was a free style swimmer much the same as Caleb. It didn't take much effort for me to line myself up on the start block and thunder up and down the lane. Letting Reid once again pull me out of the water. I pulled the tight stocking hat off my head and shook my hair out.

"So do you want all of us to save you as well now rob" Tyler said still shaking with laughter.

"No not at this minute baby boy, you made need saving in a minute though if you don't shut up" he smiled wider at me.

"aw rob you don't mean that"

"Sure I do" I moved off to get changed when Caleb grabbed my arm

"Robbie we need to talk" I looked down at Caleb's hand on my arm.

"We do" he took his hand off me.

"Colony house tomorrow"

"Sure" he smiled weakly at me

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry now" he looked so sad that some of my anger at him melted. I reached up and gave him a quick hug.

"Looks like it does" he smiled a bit stronger this time.

"Right I'm off to change, I'll see you guys later" I was leaving when I heard another shout Reid this time

"You tell that tutor if he tries anything I'm going to castrate him with a spoon and make him eat them" I couldn't help grinning.

"Sure Reid, that's the first thing I'll tell him. My brother wants to mutilate him" I didn't get an answer but I could imagine Reid's scowl as I walked away. After I was changed into a pair of old denim jeans with quite a few rips in, and a blue t-shirt and grey hoody I pulled my still wet hair into a messy bun and flipped my phone open. Sure enough there was message from unknown sender.

**Hey Robbie, its Blair. If you wanna come round soon as swim practice is over I'll meet you on the uni campus. x**

He'd put a kiss what did that mean. That he wanted to kiss me. Surely not. I snapped the phone shut again and stuck it in my pocket. Pulling on my boots and grabbing my bag and helmet from my locker. I went out to my bike. I suppose there was only one way to find out what he meant by it.

**There we have it then another chapter done and dusted. Let me now what you think.**


	5. Return to the Slums

**Ok so this is quite a short upload. It is basically getting Robbie back to the place she took off from. Can't say much more without ruining the plot, but i promise the next chapter is going to get interesting**

I pulled up in the uni campus excitement was stirring in my stomach as I took off the helmet and placed it onto one of the handles. I couldn't see Blair anywhere near me. I pulled my phone out my pocket and flipped it open, I didn't have anymore messages so I whipped my leg over the bike and sat there looking around the lot. My phone started ringing loudly and I quickly opened it pressing it to my ear.

"Hi Blair where are you" there was silence down the phone line until

"Its not Blair Rob" my muscles tensed and my stomach dropped. There was a voice I never expected to hear again. Not in this lifetime anyway.

"Nathanial"

"Nice to now, you remember us at least"

"What do you want Nathanial" there was silence again. Then he calmly stated

"They knifed Michael, Rob he's dead. We need you to come back" the phone felt heavy in my hand as it dropped down to my side. My breath came out in shorter burst. This was impossible. I had left Newcastle and left that side of my life. The side that had sent me home from airports in police cars. I could hear shouting from the phone and slowly lifted it back to my ear.

"I'm here Nathanial" I heard a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Look Rob, we need you to come back, we need your help"

"Why me Nathanial"

"You now why Rob. Before you left and all the shit hit the fan Michael named you as second. You have to come back Rob no matter how much you don't want to. We need you" it was the we need you that broke me. He was right I didn't have any choice in the matter. They needed me to go and I would go. Because in the 8 months I had been their they had been my family and family didn't abandon each other just because something went wrong.

"I'll be on the first flight out of here"

"Thanks Rob" the line went dead and I clicked my own phone off. Put my helmet back on. At least this time I would be able to say bye to Reid before I vanished.

--

* * *

"Reid" I ran down the corridors of our house. "Reid" the door to the study was thrown open and Reid's head stuck out. From the slant of his hair and the fuzziness of his eyes I guessed that he had been asleep recently. "Reid"

"Yeah" now I had gotten to him I didn't know how to say it.

"Reid I have to leave" his face became confused.

"What leave where" he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the study pushing me down into the plush chair. Pushing himself onto the desk opposite me. "Now leave where" this was going to go down well.

"I have to go back to England Reid. To Newcastle" His face went cold.

"What"

"Nathanial just called me. Someone killed Michael and they need me to go back"

"So someone killed that piece of shit, shouldn't you be thankful about that" I glanced back up at him. His eyes were icy

"He was my friend Reid, he was more than my friend"

"Yeah and look how that worked out for you. A ride back to Ipswich in a police car in handcuffs"

"They need me Reid" he glared a bit more before picking up his phone.

"Tyler get over here with the hummer. Oh and pack a bag, where going to England" I smiled thankfully at Reid.

"Your going to come with me"

"Cant let you go on your own can I. Dad couldn't take another bailing you out of jail session" he grabbed the phone again and punched in numbers. "Yeah hi. I need three tickets to Newcastle England for tonight……Right thanks……Yeah…….ok" he slammed the phone down and looked over at me. "Right Dorothy pack your shit, this house's on the move and it ain't stopping in Kansas" I jumped up and hugged him hard.

"Thanks Reid" he hugged me back quickly then pushed away.

"Yeah well don't tell anyone about it ok"

his voice was gruff and he walked out to pack his own stuff. So it looked like I was going back to Newcastle. My father had sent me to Newcastle on the new year to see my aunt who had moved there a few years back. She had been ill and wanted to see me of all people. However I hadn't had the trip everyone had expected of me. I had met a boy. Which is what always happened. Michael had been sweet and kind. Caring and I had fallen in love with him. It turned out though that Michael wasn't as sweet as he had been making out. He didn't live in a big house with a caring family and adoring brothers and sisters. He didn't have money or go to a big school and have a good education. He was in fact from the lowest slums. He lived on the streets he'd never been to school, and instead of an academic education he had the education of the streets. He knew how to fight, how to lead and how to look after him and his own. His own being one of the most influential gangs in England with links back to London and all sorts of other dirty places. He was the leader and what the leader says goes. It was fun for a while to be with his friends and make them my friends. What I didn't expect was Michael himself. As soon as I found out who he really was he changed, he was jealous over who I talked to, he wouldn't let me out without a guard and he refused to let me leave. It all got very complicated and I had eventually ran. Now Michael was dead and I had to go back and sort out his mess. Once again.

--

* * *

_Blair's P.O.V_

_Everything was going exactly as he had planned. The boys had phoned her and she had immediately dropped everything to run back to them. Away from Ipswich and her brothers she was nothing more than a trapped little girl. Those gang hoodlums were no match for him and a whole army of them wouldn't stop his plans for this girl. She was his and he was going to teach it to her in the hardest way possible. Until she begged for mercy and then when she begged he was going to take great delight in ignoring her completely._

**Thanks to all the people who leave reviews. Your amazing. Your support means everything to me. Really makes my day :) **


	6. Nathanial

**Ok heres the next chapter. Not as much action as i was planning but it turned out i needed more explaining than i thought as to why the characters react in whatever way they do. **

I hated plane journeys, I was sat in my chair in between Reid and Tyler clinging to the arm rest my eyes closed and my teeth clenched together. Reid and Tyler had been whispering to each other for the first couple of hours of the plane. I had been so busy clinging to the only solid thing in reach that I had ignored them. Knowing they were talking about me had only made it easier to ignore them. Now however they were silent with Reid next to me sat crunching on nuts and occasionally flicking them over my head at Tyler. I could hear Tyler patiently sighing and removing the cracked shells of them from his hair.

"Yo Rob you ever gonna open your eyes"

"No"

"You gonna let go of that seat rest"

"No"

"You gonna say anything but no"

"No" I heard Reid grumble something unintelligible and Tyler's hand covered mine. Squeezing it reassuringly.

"Its all right rob. Were nearly there now anyway" I smiled but kept my eyes tight shut. I couldn't stand planes. I was defiantly going to vote we take a boat back, even if it took six weeks to sail back. It was better than this steel box of hell and torment. I heard the chomp of another nut.

"Yeah don't worry sis. We'll be landed in no time. All in time of this hellish nightmare trip of yours to come to a fantastic conclusion"

"If you didn't want to come Reid you shouldn't have" I ground out

"Course I wanted to come. Gotta make sure your still alive after haven't I"

"Reid leave her be" Tyler said wearily

"Rob do you now how were getting to wherever your friends are" I nodded, and stopped quickly the motion of my head not helping the motion sickness of my stomach.

"Nathanial's sending a car"

"Woo, the budget stretches to cars does it" Reid snarked from next to me. I would have hit him but my arm was attached the chair rest. I settled for growling at him. When the voice of the captain finally came over the speakers saying we were going to land in Newcastle in a half an hour I could have wept in relief. Reid had finally taken pity on me and was silent. He had even stopped with the nut crunching. He had taken up humming for a bit but Tyler had finally snapped over that and whacked him over the head with a magazine. Which might not have been worth it as the moaning we got for half an hour after was worse than the humming had been.

"Hey Guys"

"Ummm" Reid hummed. Tapping on my arm.

"What did you tell Caleb and pogue about where we were going"

"Tyler did" I heard Tyler's intake of breath

"What no I didn't that was your job"

"What no baby boy I specifically told you to ring them two"

"No you didn't" all right this could go on for a while

"Right so let me get this straight neither Caleb or pogue have any idea where we are"

"Doesn't look like it" Reid said, obviously back to not caring one way or another. Oh great. This just got better and better. As if Caleb didn't have enough of a reason to grump at us three we'd just given him an even bigger one that he would never be able to forget. I could see us seventy years down the road. With Caleb sat in his chair going on about the time when we all vanished to England without telling anyone. As for pogue, I didn't want him to worry about us. Well about me. I also couldn't have brought him with me. I didn't need him to see where I had spent the previous eight months. They still thought that I had had an uneventful trip to my aunts. Only Reid and therefore Tyler knew about the whole Michael ordeal and my five months spent in the slums of Newcastle.

"Hey rob. Were going down you may wanna hold on tighter"

"Thanks Ty"

"No problem" I could hear Reid laughing at me but I didn't care. The plane had suddenly lurched downwards leaving my stomach behind and I was focusing all my efforts on not emptying my aeroplane special dinner onto the aisle in front of me.

--

* * *

I grabbed my hold all off the turning conveyor belt thing. Letting Reid take the battered black hold old that I had stuffed some of my clothes into from me. We were all tired and hungry and it wasn't going to get much better. The group didn't exactly serve gourmet meals and have luxury accommodation. I hoped Reid and Tyler were ready for this.

"Ok ready" Tyler nodded. Reid grinned

"Oh please, I can't wait to see this" I moved to hit him but he dodged and I settled for muttering at him under my breath instead. I followed the signs for getting out of the airport and we moved towards the exit. Me glancing about widely for whoever Nathanial had sent. It was that that made me miss him. I hadn't been expecting Nathanial to come himself. With Michael down and me gone that meant he was in charge and I wouldn't have thought he'd risk coming to the airport. But there he was. Slouched in one of the doorways. Only a inch taller than me, with messy black hair, black sunglasses, black jeans with ripped holes at the knee, with his battered black boots underneath, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. All right so I had had a bit of a thing for Nathanial while I had been here, but I had seen Michael first. But god he hadn't changed one bit. He looked like a woman's wet dream all dressed up in leather. Or for me anyway. I knew the moment he spotted me as he straightened up and the sunglasses were lifted off revealing dark brown eyes that slammed into mine. He rose one eyebrow questioningly. I looked behind me at Reid and Tyler who had no idea who he was and were looking at me waiting for me to point out who we were meeting. I looked back at Nathanial who had that lazy smile on his face. Fine I didn't care I was pleased to see him. I ran at him throwing myself into his arms. His laughter was infectious as he lifted me up and swung me round. Pushing me away from him so he could stare at me.

"Girl you ain't changed one bit" I smiled

"Did you expect me to"

"Hell yeah, back with all them snobs, thought you'd be back to polished princess you were when you got here" I smacked him

" I was not a polished princess" someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun round to find a glaring Reid. "Oh right, Nathanial this is my twin brother Reid, and my other friend Tyler Simms"

"Nice ta meet you" Reid just glared, but Tyler bless him stuck his hand out and shook with Nathanial. Who's eyes flashed with amusement but he complied anyway. The amusement disappeared as he turned back to me. Hanging an arm over my shoulder he dragged me out of the airport. The boys following behind us.

"So tell me then, what happened" I heard him sigh as he opened the door of the black jeep which was parked at the curb. He never got chance to answer though as a human cannonball threw themselves on me. Clinging to me.

"Robbie, I thought I'd never see you again, it wasn't fair they wouldn't let me ring you and you promised if I ever needed you you'd come and I missed you and they wouldn't let me, and I'm so glad your back" ok that would be Daniel then. Michaels younger brother was eight and hysterical most of the time, hyperactive all of the time. We had however got really close and he had become like my little brother. Nathanial sighed louder in disgust.

"He wouldn't let me come without bringing him as well"

"Who are they" Daniel motioned behind me. I smiled at him still holding him up.

"That's my brother Reid. And my friend Tyler" Daniel regarded them for a while suspicion in his eyes before he spoke to Reid

"Your as blonde as Robbie"

"Well done Sherlock"

"Blondes can't be bad, Robbie said so, there all good people I have to trust blonde people. What about him, Robbie can I like that one as well" he pointed to Tyler. Who was staring at Daniel like he was a Martian.

"Sure you can Dan, anyone who is my friend is a friend to you as well, now come on get back in the car. We need to leave" Reid stepped up to my shoulder leaning down to whisper

"Nice, sis very nice" I glared at him over my shoulder

"Don't you dare start now Reid"

"Oh but where would I start, stud over there in leather, demented eight year old or those guys pointing machine guns at us"

"what" I looked back in the car, sure enough a couple of guys were sat with guns on their laps. I looked at Nathanial who shook his head. There weren't enough seats for all of us If we got in the back. I pushed Tyler and Reid into the back Daniel scrambled onto Reid who looked amazed at this and was ready to push him off when I frowned at him and shook my head. Tyler looked at me stood on the sidewalk still

"Where you gonna sit"

"Here" Nathanial grabbed my waist lifted me up and plonked me on his lap in the front seat. I heard Reid growl and he would have leaped but Daniel showing great initiative for an eight year old wrapped his arms round Reid's neck and started talking rapidly at him. Which effectively immobilized Reid. Nathanial nodded at bodyguard one in the driving seat and we took off.

--

* * *

The building we arrived at looked much the same as it had the last time I had seen it. From the outside it was a warehouse. With shutters covering the windows and the roof edges covered with wire of all types. The only new edition was the guards that were stood discreetly in the shadows. Surrounding us was the dock buildings of Newcastle. Before Reid could untangle himself from Daniel and grab me, Nathanial towed me off shouting at the new bodyguards to look after Reid and Tyler.

"Come on Robbie we need to talk" I nodded and ran after him through the warehouse. Smiling and waving at people I recognized. But not being able to stop and say hi. The thing was as we got further into the building I realized what had been missing. The talk and the clatter of people that used to have been there was gone. It was completely quiet even the people that were there were silent. The faces were shut down and scared and half of the people that should have been here weren't. Nathanial led me into one of the back rooms. I didn't recognize it at first. Until I realized it was his room. I had only ever been in here once and it had been on the last night I had spent in England. Michael had gone and I was hysterical couldn't hardly function Nathanial had gathered me up and brought me in here. Tucked me into his bed dropped a kiss on my forehead and sat at the door not letting anyone in and in the morning he had driven me to the airport put me on a plane the last thing I had seen was the police running into the airport and grabbing Nathanial. They had been waiting for me when I had gotten off the plane. I couldn't afford to be this lost in memories at the moment though. I sat on the chair Nathanial waved at as he collapsed on the bed. Ripping his jacket off and throwing his sunglasses and boots into the corner.

"Nathanial" he looked over at me. "What happened here"

"We were ambushed Rob" my brow wrinkled In confusion

"What do you mean, explain it" he rubbed his temple and looked back up at me.

"I mean about a two weeks ago Michael starting going crazy. He was ordering impossible take downs of other gangs. He wanted impossible results with the police and was making us do things that were suicidal. He was impossible to be around, snappy angrier than normal. He even distanced himself from Daniel. But it all started to hit the fan about a couple of days ago when he went out all night and came home…" he trialed off

"What, he came home what"

"Its hard to explain. It was almost like he was drained" he shook his head "No that's not right he was hollow, he seemed to almost wilt away. And then on Monday we got him home in a body bag, a knife stuck in his chest" I stared at Nathanial for a bit longer

"Why do I get the feeling that your not telling me everything here Nathanial"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I got up and went to sit next to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Nathanial you can tell me anything, I mean that. Were friends" he pushed me up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"His eyes Rob. They were pitch black, all of it even the where the whites should have been. Completely pitch black"

**Hehe ok so i'm leaving it there just to annoy you all. What'd you think, although Nathanial is a hottie its still gonna be Pogue that Robbie loves. Oh Pogue and Caleb will be arriving shortly at an opportune moment as well. I can't wait. More Blair next chapter as well. **

**Special thanks go out to El Neneo who has all my stories on alert and manages to review alot. Thanks alot for your support, means alot. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **


	7. Bikes and Blood

**Ok heres the next one. Oh and a warning for anyone who doesn't like violence or blood, there is both in this chapter. So read at your own discretion. **

When I woke I was once again laid in Nathanial's bed, this time however he was no where to be seen. I knew he hadn't ever got in the bed with me, and he wasn't sat guarding the door. My brother and Tyler where however laid on the floor in sleeping bags. Reid's mouth open in sleep, Tyler his arm thrown across his face. I quietly got out of bed, pulled my jeans back on and grabbed a black tank top with Harley Davidson printed across the back. I pulled my hair back up and grabbed my boots and cell phone. I had 32 unread messages. All from Pogue and Caleb demanding to now where I was and where were Reid and Tyler. I couldn't deal with them at the minute so I shoved the phone back into my bag and instead pulled my boots one and went out of the room to find Nathanial. I needed to now what he expected me to do. What he had needed me to come back for. Outside people were sat round tables silently eating and talking in hushed whispers. Which broke off completely when I appeared. I recognized a lot of the faces staring at me. I found Nathanial sat with two guys I didn't now at the far table. The same black jeans and boots on his feet, with no shirt on and shaking his head in disgust with something one of them had sat.

"Hey" I slipped into the seat next to him, he smiled at me and motioned to the two guys.

"Rob this is Hayden and Blair" my head jerked up at the name. But the guy was nothing like the Blair I knew. As blonde as I was, with twinkling blue eyes and a real angelic look about him. Apart from the wicked looking scar that ran across his throat. Hayden, had auburn hair with dark blue eyes and freckles. His eyes were flat though. He had the same look as Michael. That I've lived on the streets all my life and you've got no idea of the things I've had to do look. I smiled at both of them.

"Hey I'm Robbie"

"We know who you are little girl" Hayden said

"First time I've been called little in a while" I said. A bit angry at his hostility but not ready to reach full blown anger. He smirked at me drawing his lip up in snarl

"Ah sarcasm how refreshing a trait" Nathanial growled at him in warning but the guy simply bashed his bowl down and turned and stormed off. Blair glanced at me apologetically

"He likes you really"

"Funny way of showing it" he shrugged

"Its just Hayden's way. Doesn't trust anyone who didn't grow up like him" I shrugged this time

"Don't worry about it" he grinned at me

"Good, I'm gonna check he isn't killing anyone" before he disappeared as well leaving me with Nathanial. Who had his head in his hands.

"Nathanial why's everyone so quiet" he looked up at me

"There scared"

"Why"

"Ever since Michael went funny, if we even go outside, there's a good chance we won't be coming back. Something's picking us off Rob. Slowly but surely. Whatever it is has got everyone spooked so bad they jump at there own shadows"

"And you" he lifted an eyebrow at me

"I don't get scared easily" well that was true. Nathanial had been living on the streets since he was 4 years old. That was 17 years of street life. It had made him pretty hard to frighten.

"Nathanial what do you expect me to do"

"Ah, this is bit where you think I'm crazy" I whacked his arm playfully

"Never now come on spill"

"Fine. You now I told you about Michael's eyes" I nodded. Not ready to commit to whether that had been what I thought it was. Not until I had talked to Reid and Tyler anyway.

"Well that night you and Michael went at it. When I came in to get you, I could have sworn your eyes looked just like that" I paled a bit

"Like what" he stared hard at me

"Pitch black Rob" I couldn't answer. "You don't have to tell me what it is. But if you now what did this to Michael and what is doing this to our people than we need your help. I need your help" he was desperate I could hear it in his voice. Nathanial was never desperate he never begged for anything. Michael's second in command had always been just that, in command of everything his emotions and his pride. I could tell how much it had cost him to utter those words. I laid a hand on his bicep.

"If there's anything I can do I will. But I don't know what I can tell you. Not until I talk to Reid anyway" he nodded

"I'll take whatever your offering at the moment rob" he looked back down at the cup in his hands. Containing what was now cold tea. "You now rob I missed you" I blushed slightly.

"I missed you to" he looked back up at me

"What happened rob. What happened between you and Michael. I didn't ask that day no matter how much I wanted to I didn't. Which was probably a good thing. The police couldn't get out of me what I didn't know. But I want to know now. What happened" I looked down this time. What had happened between me and Michael? It hadn't been good that was for sure.

"You know what Nathanial. I'm not ready to tell you that yet. But as soon as I am. You'll be the first to know ok" he frowned at me but nodded.

"I suppose it'll have to do. Hey do you wanna go for a ride" excitement curled round in me

"You kept my bike" he smirked

"Course I did. Got my own as well" I laughed and clapped my hands together.

"When can we go"

--

* * *

_From across the room he watched them. The stupid muscled thug and the gorgeous witch. She hadn't seen him. His disguise had worked perfectly. He hadn't even changed his name and the stupid witch had fallen for it. The thought that it could actually be him hadn't ever even entered her brain. Which was going to make it so much better when he eventually got to her. He had to wait though bide his time. Make the move at the perfect moment. He couldn't strike now not when two of the brothers were still across the sea. He needed all four to witness the downfall of the covenant. This girl was just the weak link. In coming to England and making friends with these gangs she had provided an in point for him. She cared about them couldn't resist their pathetic cries for help. He was having so much fun. Taking them out one by one. Their hopeless attempts to foil him were laughable really. Even now with all this power under their roof they weren't going to use it. If the girl ever revealed who she was, what she could do then she would be kicked out so quick that it would send her into orbit. _

_He watched in glee as she took the hand of the oaf who was supposedly in charge and let him pull her up. As he pulled on his shirt and gave her a jacket. While putting his own on. He heard the jingle of keys and knew instantly where they were going. In the mean time he needed to leave her a little welcome home present. He moved up to one of the tables that a pretty red head was sat at. Lilly her name was. He gently tapped his shoulder. _

"_Hey Lilly I was wondering if you'd help me a minute"_

_ the girl smiled up at him, showing perfect white teeth. Not been on the streets long this one. She was still trusting. Still had hope in her eyes. She was perfect. _

_"Sure" she stood and he led her through the rooms to the back one. The kitchen it was mockingly called. He could have dropped her where she stood using magic's but the mortal method was so much more fun. _

_"What do you need" he motioned to the pile of oranges sat on the counter._

_ "Just a hand to peel these" she smiled and went over to the pile. Taking up one of the knives and setting to work. After a few minutes she started to hum under her breath. He recognized the song. _

"_You like music" she nodded_

"_Yeah, I do. Its so free. Just carries you away from all the bad stuff in the world" she blushed slightly at her words and carried on peeling. He was laughing inside this was perfect. She was so innocent he couldn't have picked better. He carefully placed the knife he had been using back on the surface._

_ "I'll just get some of the others from outside" she nodded_

"_Okay" he moved to the door and opened it, shutting it again but without going through it. He silently picked up the bigger knife he had left over here. The perfect size. Using his powers he covered the sound of his footfalls as he moved up close behind the red head. Moving so quickly she never had a chance he drew the knife across her throat from ear to ear. Smiling the whole time, humming the same song under his breath._

--

* * *

I cruised down the long motorway. Revving the bike up some more as with Nathanial next to me we shot through small gaps in the traffic. Weaving manically across the lanes. The freedom of being able to ride again was going to my head. The speed of the bike between my thighs carrying me away to some far off place that was heaven. I watched as Nathanial drew level to me, I could almost see his smirk through the visor. Then he pushed his hand further and he took off in front of me. Oh no this was not happening. I was not getting beaten by a boy of all things. I squeezed the throttle on the bike pushed it further and flew off behind him. We had reached one of the ring roads and it was busy. It took all my concentration to weave in between the honking cars as we continued through I easily drew level to Nathanial's bike. I stayed with him for a bit before I took off again the traffic posing no obstacles anymore as we reached open road. We had been riding about an hour before I pulled up into one of the hard shoulders of the motorway. Removing my helmet I sat waiting for Nathanial to catch up.

**Rob** what that had sounded like Reid

**Reid** I heard a sigh in my head

**No it's the Easter bunny who else would it be **ok definitely Reid who else had sarcasm nailed so well

**What do you want Reid?**

**You need to get back here now, from where ever the hell you disappeared off to**

**Why what's wrong**

**They found something rob**

**What?**

**They found a….girl** there was something wrong there. He sounded almost hesitant like that wasn't what he had fully meant.

**What do you mean Reid**

**She wasn't alive when they found her Rob**

**Oh my god. **

**Look no one will tell us what's going on, but there's uproar here. They need stud guy back. I have a feeling he's what amounts to a leader round here**

**Were coming. **I didn't get an answer back but I didn't expect one. What the hell was happening round here. Nathanial pulled up next to me and took his helmet off.

"What's up" I ran a hand through my hair

"Nathanial do you trust me" he looked surprised

"Course"

"There's some things I need to tell you, but I can't tell you how I know. Your just going to have to trust me" he still looked confused

"What's going on Robbie"

"we have to go back"

"Why"

"They found a body" his face shut down.

"How do you know"

"I can't tell you. You have to trust me Nathanial" he nodded

"Who"

"I don't know" he pulled his helmet back on and nodded to me. He wasn't angry at me I knew that much. I copied his movements returning my helmet to my head. Slamming the visor shut we both skidded round and flew back down the motorway.

--

* * *

There was chaos inside. People were running everywhere. Huddles were stood in corners crying and screaming was coming from every where. Reid and Tyler ran over to me and Reid grabbed me hugging me hard. Passing me to Tyler so he could crush me as well.

"Guys I need to breathe" Tyler let me go and I moved back. "Where is she" Reid motioned to the back of the building.

"In the kitchen as far as we now" Nathanial pushed past me striding over to the kitchen. At the sight of there leader pacing towards the kitchen the whole room fell silent. As they cleared a path for him. Out of nowhere Daniel flung himself of me.

"hey baby. You ok"

"its horrible Robbie. There's blood everywhere" I tensed and put him down. Spotting Fran a girl I used to now well I pointed to her.

"Look go sit with Fran while I go see ok" he nodded and ran over to Fran who picked him up and smiled over at me. I grabbed Reid's hand. "Come with me" he nodded and followed me through the crowd after Nathanial. The kitchen was a mess. Stains ran down the walls and cutlery was thrown everywhere along with bowls, pans and all sorts of other appliances. Nathanial was stood in the middle frozen. I walked over to him Reid gripping my hand tightly. I touched his shoulder and he glanced behind him. Slowly moving over. The girl lying on the floor had had her throat slit. There was blood everywhere. Nausea crept up on me. I spun round burying my head in Reid's shoulder. Where his hand came up to rub my back. I heard him speak to Nathanial.

"Who is she"

"Lilly, she was new. Her parents kicked her out"

his voice caught at the end and he trailed off. I pulled away from Reid. Hugging Nathanial instead whose arms came round me as he dropped his head into my shoulder. He was silent but I felt the warm sting of tears on my neck. After a couple of minutes he drew away and moved over to the girls head. Stopping mid stride he looked sick again.

"What Nathanial what is it" he turned to me. His face white. I moved forward and he tried to push me back

"No Robbie don't" I came round the bench though and the nausea I had been fighting won. I wobbled a bit then fell to the floor. Reid ran to me pulling me up into his arms as he looked over at what had caused the shock. I felt his intake of breath. Written on the floor in what looked like blood were the words

_welcome home little Robbie_

**Thats it folks. As always tell me what you think. In answer to one review suggestions are always welcome. No matter what they are! I take everything one board and like to make sure everyone is happy with the way the story is going. **


	8. Love and Hate

**Here we go then. Next chapter. Oh bit more adult content in this chapter though nothing to explicit as i can't write that yet just makes me blush :) **

I sat on the floor in Nathanial's room. My legs crossed my arms placed on my knees. Dry tear tracks were set on my cheeks. Nathanial was sat opposite me almost mirroring my posture. Reid and Tyler had been in and gone, Reid fuming Tyler although outwardly calmer was shaking in effort to contain his anger. They had gone to clean. What they had gone to clean they hadn't said but from the look in their eyes it seemed the only way the poor girl was going to move off the kitchen floor was if they did something about it.

"This is bad, Robbie" I looked up into Nathanial's face. His brown eyes were vacant, distant and empty. I nodded

"Yeah it is"

"What do we do" I shook my head in despair. I had no idea.

"I don't now" in an instant the vacant expression in his eyes vanished. He smashed his hand down onto the floor and jumped to his feet angrily

"That's not good enough Robbie, that girl in there is dead and your name is spelt out in her blood. And you sit their and say you don't now" I stared at him in shock. Before I stood as well

"I don't know what you expect from me, Nathanial I don't now what happened" he grabbed my arms holding me tight

"Its not good enough Rob. You know something that your not telling me" I yanked myself out of his arms.

"Look I'm sorry about the girl….."

"Lilly her name was Lilly." He snapped out I sighed

"I know, I'm sorry about Lilly, she didn't deserve that but I don't know what's happening here Nathanial. Don't you think I'd tell you if I did" his mouth curled into a small sneer

"I don't know rob. Your awful good at not telling people things" I glared at him

"That's not fair Nathanial"

"Isn't it, you still haven't told me how you knew about her. For all I know you did that yourself" I recoiled from him in shock. Stumbling over to the wall. My voice icy now

"You can't believe that"

"I don't now what to believe anymore. Ever since you appeared in our lives eight months ago things have gone from bad to worse. Even when you weren't here"

"So what, you want me to leave" I shouted

"I don't think that's going to help anymore. Do you" no it wasn't if the psychopath had gone this far he'd go further.

"No I don't think it will help. But neither will you standing their accusing me of murder"

"Well give me a reason to think it wasn't you" I glared furiously at him

"Maybe because my name was the one spelt out in that dead girls blood. Isn't that a good enough reason"

he darted towards me pushing me back against the wall his face close to mine he was barely containing his fury.

"She wasn't just some dead girl, Rob. Her name was Lilly she was innocent, new to the streets she didn't have a chance against this maniac"

"I know that. You think I don't know that whoever did this is deranged. How can you accuse me of this Nathanial. You know me"

"I don't though do I. I only know what you tell me which isn't and hasn't ever been very much. God I don't even know if your human. I mean how did you know about Lilly. And your eyes everything about you is a secret Rob" I placed a hand on his chest. Not pushing just letting it rest their above his heart feeling the hectic pulse beneath my skin.

"Give me your hand Nathanial" he was still furious but he complied, I gently placed it on top of my own heart. "feel that, I'm just as human as you are Nathanial. I'm just as angry just as scared about all of this as you are. I'm 17 Nathanial, and some maniac is dicing girls up and writing my name in their blood. I'm friggin terrified" he sighed and dropped his hand away lowering his head.

"I know. I know" he lifted his head and stared down into my eyes.

"Do you" he didn't answer instead he pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the anger he was still holding in it had shifted from me though to whoever had done this. I could feel his need and his passion, it ignited my own. I moved forward and pressed myself against him, quickly removing his jacket and his shirt, feeling him ripping my own shirt off and his hands roaming my body leaving hot trails of need where they had been. I gasped into his mouth as he found my breasts. His fingers trailed round to the clasp at the back of my bra. Quickly flicking it open he threw away that as well. Pressing me backwards again up against the wall. His hands cupped my ass and lifted me up so I had to wrap my legs round his waist so he could stand in between my legs, I could feel his arousal pressing against my stomach as his tongue entered my mouth fighting with mine. I ran my hands through his hair pulling him closer to me. He groaned and swung me round carrying me over to the bed, we collapsed on it him on top of me. Never letting his mouth leave mine. I needed this needed the distraction almost as much as he did. We both knew in the back of our mind that nothing good could come of it. But at the moment it didn't matter. I pushed my boots of and helped him pull my jeans off his hands ran down my thighs, before running back up my sides to grab my wrists with one hand and pin them up above my head. He drew his lips back and grinned devilishly at me before moving down my body trailing kisses letting his hands follow. I moaned in delight. At the feelings his mouth were causing.

"ROBBIE" I jumped in surprise my eyes flying to the doorway. Nathanial jumped up and chucked his jacket at me. I thanked his reflexes to god as I pulled the jacket round my bared chest.

"Oh my god" Pogue was stood there his face a cross between shock and furious anger. He turned on his tail and stormed from the room. "POGUE" I jumped up and ran to the door. Before remembering my undressed state. I slammed the door shut and slumped in a hump my back against the wall. I heard the zip of Nathanial's pants as he stood up and pulled his shirt back on running his hands through his hair. He dropped into a crouch in front of me holding out my bra, t-shirt and jeans. I smiled weakly at him before pulling them back on. I stood and looked up at him.

"Do I want to know" I shook my head

"I don't think so" I felt a small tear creep up into my eye and I swiped angrily at it. No not going to happen. I heard Nathanial sigh and pull me back into his arms. This time just holding me tightly as finally the tears escaped me and I shook with the force of the sobs.

--

* * *

_Blair watched from the shadows of the room as the girl broke down the new bosses arms. He must admit this was a turn of events he hadn't expected, not that it wasn't enjoyable to watch. He had expected the anger, the rage even the argument. It was of course only human for them to blame each other. The stupid naïve girl still had no idea what was going on, he was going to have to rectify that. Obviously his little note had done nothing to warn her of the upcoming danger. But oh the show they had both given him had been extraordinary. If he had known that was how she expressed her anger, then he might have gotten her angry that night in the parking garage of Nicky's. He sure wished he had now, all that heat flying between the two of them. And oh god the showing up of one of the brothers. It had to have been pogue. Man he couldn't have planned that any better himself. It was perfect an undeniably perfect experience. The look of pure horror on the young brothers face when he discovered Robbie and that stud rolling around together on the sheets. Priceless. He was enjoying himself so much now. And the games had only just begun what with the addition of the two other brothers from Ipswich he could really begin now._

--

* * *

Eventually I pulled myself together and pulled out of Nathanial's arms. I could tell by the look in his eyes that we were back to how we had always been. Friends.

"I have to go and find him"

"I know"

"Lilly" there was no longer anger only sadness

"I'll take care of her" I nodded and went out of the room. Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue were stood in the corner of the far side of the warehouse. I walked over slowly not sure of my welcome. Reid grabbed me and hugged me hard when he saw me. Then quickly pushed me away again. Embarrassed at his public show of affection. Tyler knocked me gently on the jaw and dropped a quick kiss on my head. Caleb stared down at me

"You ok" I nodded

"I've been better, but yeah I'm dealing"

"Yeah had a bit of help with that didn't you" pogue sniped up. Caleb glared at him. Before hugging me himself then pushing me towards Pogue. Whispering in my ear.

"I've no idea what's going on between you two and I'm sure I don't want to. But whatever it is, sort it" before he grabbed my brother and a reluctant Tyler and walked off.

"Pogue…I, I…" pogue glared at me

"What Rob. You gonna tell me it wasn't what it looked like, cause that's gonna be hard to believe" I winced slightly

"No I'm not gonna insult you like that. It well it didn't mean what you think it did" Pogue raised his eyebrow

"Oh really, cause you know I think what you two were doing was pretty simple" I glared at him

"look if you aren't gonna listen then there's no point"

"What, how dare you, it wasn't me shagging some other guy" I felt the color drain from my face. My voice came out icy even to me as I looked up at him

"No Pogue its not a guy you shag as well is it. You've just got two girls" his face turned red in anger

"You knew what you were getting into when you slept with me Robbie"

"No Pogue I didn't I was if you have forgotten rather pissed at the point in time"

"How could I forget I seem to remember you nearly throwing up on me afterwards"

"No pogue that was you" we both stood and glared at each other for a few minutes the silence thick with what we weren't saying to each other. Finally I spoke

"Look Pogue. It didn't mean anything between me and Nathanial. We were angry and upset and we took it out on each other. I know you probably won't believe me but its you I love. No matter whether you have Kate or not. Do you really think I'd have thrown my friendship with her away if I didn't" pogue glared at me some more his eyes never softening.

"I don't know if you would have Robbie. But I do know your right. I don't believe you" with that he turned and once more walked away, leaving me stood with my mouth open in disbelief

**As always review please. Let me now what you think if you reckon pogue and robbie should make up, or maybe robbie and nathanial. **


	9. Conversations

**Sorry for the wait for this one. There's a bit of fluff in the middle :) **

I sat hunched on one of the benches in the corner, slowly people had begun to talk again, emerging from the silence that death brings. I however hadn't said a word since Pogue had stalked off in a rage. I didn't know where he had gone and I can't say I really cared, at that point numbness had kicked in. Not only was some psychopathic stalker writing my name in blood all over the walls but the one person who I had been counting on to hold me and make it all better was at this minute furious at me. Who could blame him either, what me and Nathanial had done was stupid and shouldn't have happened. It was just like fate to stick her cruel hand into my life once again, making it so Pogue turned up just at the right time to witness it. I hardly stirred except to move my arm when Caleb sat down next to me.

"how you doing rob" his voice was quiet and strong. Immediately getting my back up, somehow,

"How'd you think Caleb" I snapped. He sighed

"I didn't want to argue rob. Just to talk to you" I relaxed slightly

"Not going to shout at me for coming all the way to England without telling you" he shook his head

"No not at the moment, I am proud that you got on that plane without having to be tranquillised though" I couldn't help myself a small smile twitched my lips. I looked up into his dark eyes,

"What did you want Caleb"

"There's something not right here rob, and I can't put my finger on what it is" I hesitated for a few seconds before saying

"Nathanial was telling me about Michael's death. There something wrong with it Caleb" I paused watching him look at me searchingly waiting for me to continue "Nathanial said when they brought him back that night dead his eyes, well they were like ours when we use. Completely pitch black" I saw a multitude of emotions sweep across Caleb's face. Before he settled on neutral

"What did you tell him"

"I didn't tell him anything, he's not dumb though Caleb. He knows there's something I'm not saying"

"Are you sure about Michael" I hadn't seen Michael's body but I didn't doubt Nathanial's word about his eyes.

"I'm sure" Caleb rubbed his brow deep in thought. I placed a hand on his arm "What do we do Caleb" he looked back at me

"I don't know rob, but whatever it is, we can't do it here. We have to get back to Ipswich. Its where our power is rooted. I have a feeling whatever is doing this is gonna be following you anyway, so no doubt it'll follow us back to Ipswich" I nodded, it made sense. Plus it would be drawing it away from my friends and memories I didn't need where still here.

"Ok. I'll go pack again. Oh Nathanial will come" Caleb rose a questioning eyebrow "he'll come not for me but for him Caleb. These are his family, he wants to help" Caleb nodded.

"You'll have to tell him" I nodded this time

"I know" Caleb stood to leave then turned round once more

"You know Rob, I don't know what's going on between you and pogue" I blushed and dropped my head. "And I don't want to at this minute but I think you should know, when we found out what had happened here and where you were pogue went crazy. When Kate told him not to bother coming to get you, that you could and would look after yourself he went mad" I looked up at him again. Caleb smiled down at me once more. "he broke up with her rob. Never explained to me why he did but he said it was over, completely over, his words were that he had someone more important to worry about" I felt a small tear leak into my eye and fall onto my cheek. Caleb leant down and dropped a kiss on my head. "I thought you ought to know"

"Thanks Caleb" he smiled and walked off again. Oh god this was just brilliant I may have finally gotten Pogue, he had broken up with his girlfriend to come and see me and what had he found, me and some guy going at it on his bed. I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. This was just great.

--

* * *

I was ramming clothes into my bag when Nathanial appeared in the door way. I looked up at him hands on my hips as I watched him.

"I'm coming with you" he finally said.

"I knew you would" I turned back to my packing, well if you could call it packing. It was more stuffing.

"Your not going to argue" I sighed

"No I'm not. I knew you'd come and I can't stop you" he came further into the room and plopped down on his bed next to my bag.

"Is it gonna be awkward with you and that guy" I packed harder

"No why should it. Me and Pogue weren't together, we just... slept together some times" Nathanial looked at me hard

"I don't believe you"

"What's not to believe"

"You love him" I snorted

"I do not"

"Yes you do its in your eyes" I sighed and finally looked at him.

"Don't tell anyone ok, especially not Reid" he smiled and shook his head.

"I won't tell a soul" I zipped the bag up and hauled it up onto my shoulder

"I'm gonna take this to the car. You should pack" he nodded and grabbed a rucksack off the floor. I smiled at him and went out to the car. Pogue was leaning against it, a cigarette stuck between his lips. He was dragging tar in like his life depended on it. He stopped when he saw me. We stood like that for what seemed like forever before finally he held the fag out for me. I took it off him and inhaled. Before handing it back.

"I really am sorry" I whispered. He didn't answer me but the ice from his eyes had gone and held his hand out. I took it slowly and he dragged me into the warmth of his body. I finally relaxed, the tension bled out of my shoulders, this was what I had wanted. Ever since I had seen that poor girl and my name I had been carrying round tension, not Nathanial, Reid, Tyler or Caleb had been able to ease it, but Pogue's silence and his hug had made it disappear. I rested my head on his shoulder my nose fit in the hollow of his neck. His arm wrapped round my waist and held me close to him. I could have stayed there forever.

"I broke up with Kate" his voice was soft.

"Why?" my question was just as quiet. Neither of us wanting to ruin the atmosphere.

"I realised she wasn't the one that I loved" I smiled into his neck

"Who was" he laughed softly

"Well its this girl, she as annoying as hell, I think she gets that off her twin brother though, she's gorgeous and strong, she's stubborn and kind, she's funny and she's my best friend, Plus she's amazing in bed" I laughed at him

"Really, whoever is this girl"

"Well her names Roberta Garwin, though we never call her that, not if our heads want to remain attached to our necks anyway"

"She sounds nasty"

"She is, the nastiest, but I love her no matter how she is" I drew away from him so I could look up into his face.

"Does she love you too" he frowned slightly

"I hope she does" I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I think she does" he grinned and me, dropped the cigarette and pulled me into his arms kissing me hard.

"Hey scumbag, your gonna want to take your hands off my sister now" I laughed and turned round to face Reid. He was caught between happiness and brotherly outrage. Tyler and Caleb where stood on either side of him. Tyler with a restraining arm on his shoulder.

"We were wondering how long it would take you two" I scowled

"You three knew" Tyler put his dumb face on

"Duh, how could we not. You argue like a little old married couple. It was so obvious it hurt at times" Reid just glared.

"You knew and didn't try and hurt him" I said to him, surprised.

"Course I did, just couldn't catch you and him together, it wasn't like I could beat him up without catching him, that would have led to questions that were more likely to hurt you then him"

"Your not going to hurt him now" Reid's eyes gleamed

"I dunno I think I just majorly caught you" I stepped in front of Pogue causing them to laugh, well all of them apart from Reid, who knew how vicious I could be. After all he had grown up with me.

"Your not gonna want to try it this time Reid" he growled low in his throat but didn't move. Nathanial came out of the warehouse and dumped his bag in the boot of the car with the rest of our stuff. I felt Pogue stiffen a bit.

"He's coming with us" I nodded

"Yeah he is" Nathanial grinned at pogue

"Looks like you'll just have to learn to love me mate" I heard Pogue sigh and his arm wrapped round me tighter.

"Looks like it" The guys got into the car, leaving me and Pogue outside still. "Does he know about us" I shook my head

"Not yet, were going to have to tell him though"

"You sure you wanna have that conversation"

"Are you kidding I'm just dying to have that conversation" pogue grinned

"Oh look, I missed sarcasm off my list" I whacked him in the arm and he just grinned more.

"Come on just get in the car" I said angrily. He smiled and opened the door letting me climb in then getting in behind him.

--

* * *

This had been a bad week for me. Being in a plane two times in one week wasn't my idea of a good time. However this time at least I had something to take my mind off of it. We had decided now would be a good time to tell Nathanial about our powers. He had no where to run on a plane.

"So, you wanted to know about Michaels eyes" I instantly had his attention. I turned to face the other son's. They nodded and I turned back to look at Nathanial. "Did they look like this" at that point all five of us let our eyes darken with the power. To give Nathanial his due he didn't look that scared, just mildly curious.

"Yeah exactly like that" I blinked and let my eyes lighten again.

"This is gonna be difficult to believe for you, but we have….powers. Sort of like a witch or a wizard I suppose" Nathanial's eyebrows rose up

"So what your like miniature Harry Potters"

"I resent that characterization" Reid shouted out from beside me.

"Not really. More like…..the girls from practical magic"

"HEY" the boys all shouted at me

"We aren't some female groupie witches" I sighed

"Fine, you prefer Harry potter" they grumbled but shut up. Nathanial was actually grinning at this point.

"So your magical"

"Again I say sort of. We can all do magic, it takes its toll though. To cut a really long story short, to each of the founding members of Ipswich the first born son would inherit the power" he looked like he was going to ask about me so I cut him off "Me and Reid went all screwy cause we were twins" he nodded and fell silent again. "We first get them at thirteen, there only half powers though, a taster if you will for the power we get when we turn eighteen and ascend. This power is a thousand times stronger and even more seductive. But there's a catch each time you use the power you age a little bit. It takes pieces of your life away each time you use" Nathanial nodded.

"This is kinda unbelievable"

"Why'd you think we waited till you were on the plane, there was no where for you to run" he grinned again

"Its kinda cool to. Can you show me" I looked over at the guys who all shrugged. I let my eyes go black and slowly lifted the glass of water Nathanial had up to his lips gave him a drink then returned it to the table.

"Woah" I smiled. "I retract cool and insert awesome" I grinned a bit more.

"Your not freaked out"

"Well yeah, but at this altitude someone could come at me with a knife and I'd likely just smile at them and try to hug them" I laughed and hugged him, until someone coughed loudly behind me. I presumed it to be Pogue so I pulled away from Nathanial. Who was smirking at the irritated look on Pogue's face.

"Look mate if your gonna, be with us your gonna have to leave off touching my girlfriend" I whacked Pogue

"Quiet you, he's my friend and since when did I become girlfriend" Pogue just kissed me making the others laugh, apart from Reid who hit Pogue this time. When he turned to glare at Reid he just smirked

"What you gonna kiss me now to Pogue" Pogue glared and everyone laughed again. So that conversation had gone a lot better then I could have imagined. The rest of the journey I spent trying to not throw up. When we finally had landed and grabbed the baggage from the line, we stood at the front of the airport.

"Least your not coming home in cuff's this time Rob" Reid said from beside me.

"Yeah thanks for bringing that up Reid" I sniped as Pogue, Caleb and Nathanial all turned to stare at me open mouthed.

"What the hell is he talking about" Caleb said

"Nothing, he doesn't mean anything" I muttered. Nathanial grabbed me spinning me round

"Does that mean what I think it does" I nodded and he looked at me sadly

"You should have told me"

"There was nothing you could have done, and anyway nothing came of it"

"Still"

"Nathanial honestly it was nothing, I just got a free ride home" he didn't look convinced but he shut up and we walked over to hail a cab. Soon enough we were outside the dorm rooms of Spenser. No sooner had I gotten out of the cab when Kate flew up to me. She looked furious.

"Kate…."

"Are you all right Rob" surprised I just nodded, then suddenly even more surprising she lifted her hand up and slapped me hard.

"You bitch" then she ran off.

"Nice welcoming committee you've got there rob" Nathanial perked up from behind me. I turned to growl at him but pogue grabbed my arm and jerked me away.

"Come on, we'll go get unpacked" it had already been decided that Nathanial could stay with Caleb at the manor. I heard them get back in the cab and it drive off. Pogue took my bag off me and we went upstairs. What an interesting day that had been.

**ok so finished for know. Nice to know what you all think. I'll update soon as i can. **


	10. Maths Tutors don't exist in Dreams

**next chapter up. Thanks for all the great reviews**

I stood inside my dorm room with Pogue behind me; my cheek was tingling where Kate's palm had collided with it. I was starting to feel empty. Like I had no more to give. There were a multitude of reasons why Kate could have slapped me. None of them I wanted to face at the moment. My cell phone went off and I pulled it out.

"Hiya" I heard a sigh

"Thank god, I've been trying to reach you for days"

"Blair?"

"Yeah, you never turned up for the study session and no one else had seen you" I rubbed my face; I had completely forgotten I had been meant to meet Blair.

"Um right, you free now"

"Yeah I am, I'll come get you shall I"

"Yeah I'll be in the parking lot, see you there" I clicked the phone off and looked over at pogue.

"I have to go meet my tutor, so I'll see you later" he came up to me and placed his hands on my hips

"Is that such a good idea, with this lunatic out there somewhere?"

"I can't let him rule my life Pogue" I heard him grumble but eventually he became quiet. I spun round and pressed my lips to his softly.

"I'll meet you over at Nicky's later ok. Don't worry about me" he nodded

"All right, I'll see you there" he walked out and I dumped my hold all on the bed and went into the bathroom. I looked a fright, I had plane hair, and bags under my eyes. I grabbed my shower stuff figuring I had at least half an hour before Blair appeared. I grabbed a quick shower washing and drying my hair and pulling it up into a messy bun. I ran back to my room and pulled on a clean pair of jeans with minimal rips in and a clean black tank with a red shirt over the top, then on went my doc martens. I grabbed my phone and ran down stairs. Blair was stood leaning against a jeep wrangler. His thumbs stuck in his jean belt loops, brown hair flopping into his eyes. A white shirt rolled up at the sleeves covered his chest. He caught sight of me and smiled waving at me. I hurried over and smiled up at him.

"Sorry, you been here long" he shook his head

"Nah not really"

"Good, I just had to grab a quick shower" he grinned and pulled open the passenger door.

"I understand" I jumped up into the seat and allowed him to slam the door closed behind me, while he went round the other side. Climbing in.

"So Prof Where we gonna do this thing" he grinned at me again.

"Library" I nodded.

"Sure, nice and quiet environment to help with the learning, I get that" he laughed and pulled out of the lot, making for the university. It was a boring building compared to Spenser. A basic cuboid made of red bricks and old fashioned wooden window frames. The library the only hint of fashion with a door way of pale stone columns. I followed Blair into the room and we sat down at a empty table. He immediately pulled out a couple of math textbooks. Oh joy wasn't this going to be fun.

--

* * *

A couple of hours later and my brain was completely fried and I should probably get to Nicky's so the boys didn't start to worry. I slammed the book I had been working on shut, nearly catching Blair's nose which had been pressed close trying to understand why I couldn't seem to get the right answer. "Watch it"

"Sorry, didn't now how else to get your attention though. You had that far off math's look" he smiled slightly and stared at me

"Had enough"

"Yeah, I said I'd meet the boys at Nicky's in a bit so I should probably take off" he nodded.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow same time" I nodded. Damn this was awkward.

"So um, do you wanna come over as well? Meet the boys" he smiled lighting up his entire face.

"Yeah sure" I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding and nodded.

"Right come on then, let's get going" he nodded and we packed up textbooks and went back out to his jeep. When we got to Nicky's the music was already blaring out and kids were sat outside, some smoking some just talking. I walked into the main bar area and was jumped on literally. I nearly collapsed under the weight of my brother. Who whooped and pulled me up onto his back spinning me round

"You're here" he screamed. No one seemed to be paying him much attention which was surprising, until I saw Tyler his eyes black and he was sweating. He was shielding us, the sweetie.

"Reid, are you drunk honey" he scowled at me, realized he couldn't actually see me so but me down and scowled at me some more.

"Why ever do you think that" I grinned

"Blondie your bouncing you never bounce" he scowled some more

"I'm not bouncing, you're the one that's swaying" he swayed on his own and a quickly stood next to him propping him up. Tyler grabbed him and looked at me apologetically.

"I don't know how he got it. I'm gonna take him outside get him sober up"

"I don't need to sober up" an indignant Reid spluttered

"Sure you don't mate, but we'll go out anyway yeah"

"Spoil sport" Reid muttered but let himself me walked out the bar. As soon as Tyler had gone people turned to look at me, I didn't notice though as pogue came up to me and laid his arm round my shoulders.

"Is Kate here" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Thank fully no. Sarah kept her home tonight" I nodded. Suddenly thankful to the small blonde. I walked over and introduced Blair to the guys who all shook and we sat and I sipped at a coke and watched them play foosball together. They were off doing the male bonding thing and I didn't much mind. Eventually however I got bored; I went up to Pogue pressing myself against his back.

"I'm bored come dance with me" he sighed but allowed himself to be led over to the dance floor. He pushed a quarter into my hand and shoved me towards the juke box.

"Go one then, lets get the torture done with" I scowled at him but studied the juke box. Eventually putting the quarter in a pressing the buttons for pour some sugar on me by def leppard. I pulled the reluctant Pogue to me and wrapped my arms round his neck.

"Come on honey, help me out here" he sighed and wrapped his arms round my waist, dipping me down and grinding his hips against mine. I laughed softly in his ear and spun myself round dipping down and slowly pulling myself back up his body. Then spun round him letting my head dip down over his arse. He groaned and pulled me back round to his front.

"Not fair Rob" I grinned evilly.

"Course it is" I said softly. He kissed me hard, putting lots of tongue into it. When someone tapped on my shoulder I groaned and turned to look, smiling when I saw Blair.

"Do you mind me cutting in" I shook my head

"Sure you dance with pogue all you like" pogue glared and Blair laughed

"I meant with you"

"I know you did. Pogue"

"No let him, I'm gonna go pour cold water down my trousers" we all laughed and pogue disappeared. I let Blair hold me relatively close and we danced around till we were out of breath and laughing hard, when the song stopped I could hardly breath as we stumbled back to our table. Caleb grinned at me.

"having a good time" I nodded

"Oh yeah" Blair collapsed next to me and gulped his entire coke back.

"Its nice that your smiling again" Caleb said quietly. I had been trying to ignore the time I had spent in Newcastle but his statement brought it all back.

"Where's Nathanial" I asked quietly

"He stayed at mine, said jet lag was catching up with him, that he was going to do something called taking a kip" I laughed

"He means sleep"

"Yeah I gathered that much" we both laughed as a very uncomfortable looking Pogue joined the table.

"Aw you all right honey" he glared at me

"This is your fault rob" I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on then I'll go sort it out" Pogue jumped up and nearly ripped my arm off in his haste. I dug my heels in a planted a kiss on Caleb's and Blair's cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blair same time and place" he nodded

"Sure see you then"

"Bye Caleb" he nodded

"see ya later rob" pogue dragged me out , Tyler was still walking Reid up and down the deck. I shouted over at him

"He gonna be ok" Tyler shrugged.

"He'll get sick and moan in the morning but he'll survive"

"You need any help" Pogue groaned loudly and Tyler shook his head laughing.

"Nah I'll be fine with him"

"Good man" Pogue shouted back at him. Pogue dragged me to his bike handing me the spare helmet. We got back to Spenser in record time, him dragging me up to his own room this time. Flinging the door open and pushing me in. He spun me round and pressed his mouth to mine groaning into it. I relaxed into his arms knowing what was going to happen and welcoming the fact that it was finally going to happen without all the guilt.

--

* * *

_The halls of Spenser academy where eerily silent as the dusk lighting fell through the windows creating shadows on the hard marble floor. I stood in the middle of the hall staring back and forth. I had been to Spenser all my life yet I had no idea where I was. Yet I was somehow 100 sure that I had been here before and that I was in Spenser. I took a few more steps forward, my bare feet padding on the cold floors. I knew without having to be told that I was dreaming. I also knew that it wasn't me controlling this dream, for one my clothes a black lacy slip with the same lacy material for my very French knickers. The other reason I could somehow feel evil winding its round my body and it was pulling me towards the double doors at the end of the corridor. I took a few more steps, fear filling me at the thought of what lay behind those doors and the undeniable knowledge that I was unable to resist opening them. My hand reached forward and my fingers traced the cold metal handle, sending shivers up my arm. Unable to resist I pulled the handle down and pushed open the door. Frigid air blasted at me sending my hair flying from my face and pulling at the delicate black slip. I could hear the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing. As once more my feet stepped forward until my entire body was into the room, the doors slammed shut behind me. I was unable to move though. The source of the breathing stepped forward from the shadows. The face hidden by well placed shadows, it was taller than me with broad shoulders and a sharp black business suit on. _

_"Roberta" its voice was deep and obviously male. I couldn't answer; all I managed to do was stand and stare. _

_"I hear you've been having a spot of bother" he took another step forward towards me; the shadows were following him a noticed in panic. They hadn't just been falling over him he had been moving them._

_ "Nasty business this whole thing, I wonder what you have to do with it" _

"_Who are you" I managed to get out, in barely a whisper I knew he had heard me though. _

"_Where would be the fun in telling you that? When you're having so much fun guessing" he was stood directly in front of me now, making me look up. I tried desperately to see past the shadows, to find something about him that I recognized. _

"_What do you want" he laughed quietly to himself. The sound sent shivers down my spine. _

_"You" he whispered silkily "I want you" his hand came up his fingers reaching to touch my cheek. At the slight contact the room vanished images flashed before my eyes, pictures of faces and places I didn't know until finally I saw Lilly's smiling face and someone humming to themselves. Then another face materialized holding a knife. _

I woke screaming, sheets stuck to me and someone gripping my shoulders tightly.

"Robbie, calm down, come one it was only a dream" I spun round to face Pogue, still breathing hard.

"I saw him Pogue, I know who it is. Who's doing this" Pogue looked surprised, but it soon changed to determination.

"Who Robbie" I wiped the sweat off of my brow and looked straight into his eyes.

"Blair".

**du du duh. Big shocker there. So what do you all think. How shall we get rid of blair. **


	11. Friends or Enemies

**Were nearly there people. Only 2 more chapters after this one. **

I sat in the library in Spenser on the floor leaning against one of the huge bookcases. Tears were flowing down my cheeks and my head was thumping. After I had told Pogue I couldn't stay in the room. I had run. Jumped out of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and a jumper then ran for the library. Listening to Pogue shout my name behind me. He had either chosen to leave me or realised he was running after me with no clothes on as he had let me go. I banged my head against the books how the hell was this happening. How could it be Blair. He hadn't even been in England when Michael was killed. He was here at Nicky's with me. God I had actually liked him. I was so stupid. Someone sat down beside me and an arm was slung round my shoulders. The arm pulled me into its chest and I collapsed there sobbing hard. The only comforting thing the distinct smell of sandalwood. At this moment in time I was so glad it was Reid. He was my family and he would be the only one who would understand how I was feeling because he could feel it himself, through the link we shared he would be able to feel every single emotion that passed through me. He gathered me up closer to him easily lifting me onto his lap and wrapping his arms round me making soothing sounds as he held me. I don't know how long we stayed like that. It seemed like forever had passed when I finally lifted my head and wiped away the tears.

"Sorry" he smiled softly at me

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about"

"I got your shirt all wet"

"It'll dry" I gave a soft hiccupy laugh.

"I can't believe this Reid" he frowned as he shifted his legs underneath me. I shifted off him to sit straight in front of him my legs crossed elbows on my knees, chin in my hands.

"Neither can we" he smiled suddenly "Maybe my mutilation with a spoon wasn't so bad an idea" I gave him a small smile.

"I think were gonna have to think bigger here"

"I know. What I don't understand is how he's doing it. I thought all the family's that had the power where here and friendly"

"His power, it didn't feel like ours. I don't thinks it natural"

"How did you feel it" I dropped my eyes

"I had a dream that's how I knew it was him"

"What happened"

"I don't know exactly. It felt so real but it can't have been. I don't think he meant for it to happen but when I touched him I saw them all. I saw him kill that poor girl. God Reid he enjoyed it" I shuddered as an unnatural chill swept over my skin. "What are we gonna do Reid"

"I don't now Rob I honestly don't know" I suddenly remembered my tutoring session.

"I have a lesson with him this afternoon" Reid glanced at me sharply

"Your not going" I hesitated

"But maybe I could stop him"

"I can't believe your saying this, Roberta Garwin your not going anywhere near the lunatic"

"You don't control me Reid" I snapped, temper flaring

"I don't want to control you rob, just protect you. You don't even know if he saw that you know what he's doing"

"He doesn't"

"How can you be sure"

"I just can" Reid didn't look convinced. That wasn't surprising I wasn't convinced myself. I didn't know that Blair hadn't felt exactly what I felt. He obviously hadn't been planning on me seeing that.

"We need you to come talk to the others rob" I looked up at Reid. Of course they'd want to know about the dream. Caleb would want to plan. Pogue and Reid would want to kill him for coming near me. Tyler would be the reasonable one. I didn't think I could take that. A seed of a plan crept into my mind. Slowly developing. I looked back at Reid.

"Ok I'm gonna go change then I'll meet you at Caleb's" Reid looked suspicious

"Do you want me to wait and drive you" I shook my head.

"I think I wanna ride. I'll come straight there though" Reid stood and taking my hand pulled me up as well.

"You'll come straight there no detours of any kind" I nodded

"Yep straight there"

"Ok" we walked out of the library and I ran upstairs to change.

--

* * *

I stood in front of my bike I'd switched the sweats and jumper for my leather trousers, boots, white tank top and black leather jacket. I pulled my helmet on and stuck the key in the ignition. I rode slower than I normally did. Pulling up in the university in just under half an hour. Ok so I had lied to Reid I wasn't going to the colony house. I was going to find Blair. I had omitted one very important part of my dream out when telling Reid. Out of all the murders I had witnessed I had never seen Michaels and through all of the killing one word had hung in Blair's mind. Robbie. I slid off the bike and watched the students mill around the car park. I felt a sudden jolt and spun round. He was there. I could see him at the other side of the car park. The cute puppy dog look had gone. Instead there was evil playing in his eyes. Even from thirty feet away I could see the sadistic smile that was playing with his mouth. He knew that I knew then. I slowly hung my helmet on the handle of my bike stuffed my keys in my pocket and walked over to him. When I was stood in front of him I looked up. I was nearly gagging from the evil stench that was coming off of him. Crawling over my body sending little shivers down my spine.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" the voice was the same one from my dream. It no longer sounded like the Blair that had taught me maths only the day before.

"What do you want Blair" he laughed and grabbed my arm pulling me after him out of the university campus and into the woods that surrounded it. He was walking like he knew where he was going. He was walking like he had a purpose, an already known destination. I stumbled trying to keep up with him. But he just gripped my arm tighter and pulled me behind him faster. The tree's were starting to thin out until finally we got to a clearing. All of time seemed to stop as I nearly screamed. A pentagram was painted onto the soil, I could tell from where I was that it was drawn out of blood. A cup sat on a chopped off stump of tree. But worse was in the middle of the pentagram, tied by her hands above her head hanging from a tree, toes just touching the floor was Kate. He shirt was gone leaving her just in her bra. An identical pentagram had been engraved into her stomach and her blood was trailing down her stomach. I tried to turn away from the sight but I couldn't I was being held still.

"Do you like it Robbie. Isn't this what you wanted"

"What are you talking about"

"You wanted her gone didn't you. So you could be with Pogue" I shook my head

"No this wasn't what I wanted. This was never what I wanted" Blair sighed

"Come one now Robbie, there's no need to lie. I can see inside your head" he giggle suddenly high pitched and crazy. "I saw inside hers as well. She wanted to kill you for what you did to her and Pogue. Yet she still loved you. Amazing the human capacity for love. She would have Forgiven you. Even after all you'd done she would have forgot and forgiven. Both of you" I could feel the tears and for the second time that day I was crying.

"Why are you doing this Blair" he suddenly looked angry

"Will you please stop calling me THAT" surprise rippled through me

"What do you mean" he shook himself like a dog and suddenly Michael stood in front of me.

"No, this isn't happening this isn't. Your dead"

"No Robbie you just wanted me to be dead" that was true "And the only reason you wanted that was so you could shag Nathanial and not feel guilty" his voice had turned to ice

"I never wanted that Michael I was with you"

"Really that's why you ran is it" I clenched my jaw against the memories those words evoked.

"You beat me till I couldn't move Michael. So much so that Nathanial had to carry me back, they thought I was dead"

"Pity you weren't, it was what I had been aiming for" my head span

"What"

"Its all whores like you are good for, death"

"Your sick Michael"

"Most probably" he laughed again "But I'm not the one that's going to die" I wasn't going to be able to do this. REID HELP ME I inwardly screamed the few words that I knew he would hear and would bring the sons running. Now all I need do was stall Michael.

"How are you doing this Michael"

"Your not the only one with power little Robbie" he moved round to stand behind me so close I could feel his breath on my neck. "It was easy to just kill a random street urchin and glamour him into me. After you survived the beating you weren't ever going to come near me, so I needed a new disguise. Hence Blair" I swallowed and tried to move forward away from him but I couldn't.

"And now well now Robbie you have a choice"

"What"

"One of you delightful girls is going to die. But are you willing to sacrifice your friend here for your own life"

"You can't do this"

"Oh but I can, and I am. So choose Robbie. You or Kate. Your best friend who you so cruelly betrayed" my throat closed up as I felt more sobs coming. I looked over at Kate's prone body. Before whispering

"Me"

Michael smirked and Kate instantly vanished reappearing at my side. Her eyes fluttering open. I didn't have chance to say anything to her though as pain slashed through me. I felt blood running down my stomach and my own jacket and shirt disappeared I could see the pentagram being drawn on my own stomach. I swayed slightly dizzy. Before I was lifted off my feet into the centre of the pentagram rope wrapping itself round my wrists and hanging me from the same tree. Michael was suddenly in front of me a wicked knife in his hand.

"I hoped you'd say that" he whispered seductively before he placed the knife at my throat. "Goodnight Robbie"

**Next chapter will be up soon i promise. Review please it makes me write faster :) **


	12. Magic isn't the strongest power

**Not very long but the ending all the same. Just a little but of a fluffy epilogue left.**

I was floating. Strangely free of everything. I had this thought that something really important was happening and I needed to wake up, but I just couldn't it didn't really seem to matter. I was quite happy just floating in this fog that was lifting me up, up and away. A name suddenly cut through the mist. Whose name was that. It happened again ROBBIE. Who was Robbie and why were they shouting for her so loudly. I wondered who it was that was shouting. Until it happened again. ROBBIE. Wait that was me. I was Robbie. I was the one they were shouting. I struggled against the fog. Trying desperately to reach that voice. I recognised it now. It was Pogue and I loved him. I loved that voice was angry, sad, happy or drenched in lust. I was winning the fog was clearing. I fluttered my eyelids and bright light hit me. I opened them a second time and this time they stayed open. I was back in the clearing. Michael was gone from in front of me and Pogue, Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Nathanial were stood at the edge of the pentagram. I tried to talk but my throat would work. My stomach was in agony and I could feel the hot sting of blood. Where was Michael. My question was answered quickly as the hot stink of his breath soon reappeared on my neck. I saw the boys tense.

"Stay away from her" Pogue screamed.

"So help me god if you hurt one more hair on my sisters head" I almost laughed at Reid. One more. Just like Reid.

"How are you going to stop me. Your just little boys" Nathanial stepped forward. The boys tried to stop him but they weren't quick enough. He stepped into the pentagram and Michael screamed.

"You can't do this Nathanial"

"I can and I am Michael" he didn't even seemed surprised that it was Michael and not Blair. He stepped up to me and Michael didn't even move towards him. "Its ok Robbie, he isn't going to hurt you anymore" I couldn't answer him as he undid the rope round my wrists I fell to the ground. Where Nathanial caught me and lifted me easily carrying me to the side. Where Kate still lay. My voice was back as soon as I left the pentagram.

"How"

"I don't know" he smiled down at me "Looks like magic isn't the only thing that can save people" I turned in Nathanials arms to see the boys circling Michael. There eyes were black as coal.

"Now its your turn Michael" Reid whispered slowly

"Time to feel what real magic can do" Caleb said

"Time to feel what real friendship can achieve" Tyler said

"Time to feel what real love is worth" pogue shouted. The boys joined their powers in one clap and Michael was suddenly screaming as he fell to the ground.

"No, I won't let this happen" he flung out his hand towards me and Nathanial. Nathanial was suddenly being pulled forward. "I'm not going alone" Michael whispered. I slowly got to my feet. Walking to join my brothers.

"Your not having anyone Michael" I said as all five of us linked hands and my own eyes turned black.

"I'm stronger than you five put together" Michael shouted. But it didn't seem that way. The knife that had materialised at his side vanished again. With my help we were winning. I wrapped Nathanial in my magic and pushed him to the other side of the barrier back to Kate.

"You may have held me captive once before Michael but no longer" from each of us a line of gold light shot out. It made me gasp and throw my head back as the beams hit Michael. Our hands broke and each one of us flew to a point on the pentagram. With Michael still in the middle. The beams grew brighter and brighter until I could no longer look. I heard one last scream and suddenly my head felt like it had exploded, I fell to the floor in darkness.

--

* * *

When my eyes opened I was laid in a hospital bed. Tubes were attached to my arm. Nathanial was sat in the chair next to me his eyes closed. Pogue on the other side was awake and smiled at me as he saw my eyes open.

"Hi there" I smiled

"Hi" he got up and squeezed my hand.

"How you feeling"

"Like a herd of elephants just stampeded through my head" he laughed

"That's the worst one, you'll soon get to ants stampeding" I giggled a bit then looked up at him serious

"Is he gone" Pogue's own smile vanished

"As far as we know. When we all came to he was gone"

"How am I the only one in hospital then" he shrugged

"Don't now. Maybe because you're a girl" I scowled

"Sexist" he smirked.

"Where are the others"

"Well Caleb and Tyler went to get you some clothes and Reid's found a cute nurse to accost" I laughed loudly making Nathanial jump out of his sleep. Looking round wildly. I laughed more.

"Oh thank god your awake" I nodded and smiled at him. Nathanial lunged at me hugging me hard.

"Thank god for that" Pogue coughed loudly and Nathanial let me go. I laughed some more and leaned back in my bed. Reid came through the door and smiled at me.

"So sleeping beauty awakens"

**so what do you think. I've never killed a bad guy before so any comments would be welcome. **


	13. Epilogue

**Finished.**

I was crying. Again. It seemed like all I ever did at the minute.

"Aw it's all right sis, you'll see him again in a couple of months" I nodded my head at Reid.

"I know" I pressed my nose to the glass watching as Nathanial's plane carried him back to England. He had promised to return though for another visit with Daniel in a few months. Hands closed on my hips and I knew instinctively that it was Pouge.

"Should I be jealous over these" he wiped his finer over my cheek coming away with tears. I shook my head.

"No jealously required, were just friends" he nodded

"I believe you, actually"

"That's a first" he smiled and dragged me into his arms. For the first time in a long while I relaxed completely. Everything was as it should be. Me and Kate were speaking again, apparently me sacrificing myself for her had pretty much convinced her that boys should not get in the way of a friendship that was that strong. Caleb was happily seeing Sarah. Tyler was supposedly flirting with a bar maid in Nicky's and Reid well at this minute in time he had the pretty nurse draped over him. How long that would last was anyone's guess.

"Shall we go home" Pogue nodded and took my hand as we walked out of the air port.

"You know I'm kind of glad this happened" pogue said quietly

"What a lunatic trying to kill me"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well if he hadn't I'd probably still be with Kate and you'd be my bit on the side" I laughed

"That's true"

"You know I love you don't you" I looked up at him shocked.

"Really"

"Honestly" I jumped on him kissing him hard. He laughed into my mouth and held me up. I drew back to stare into his eyes.

"I love you to" I kissed him again. Then pulled back saying. "How about you take me home and show me how much"

**Yipee its over. So come on tell me what you all think. I know i'm going to miss Robbie.**


	14. QUESTION

Just a quick question to all readers. Asking if there is any interest in a sequel to this story? Let me now.


	15. Sequel alert

**SEQUEL TO HIGHWAY TO HELL AND BACK NOW POSTED. TITLE IS ROOTS OF ALL EVIL:**

**ROBBIE AND POGUE ARE BACK AT SPENSER WITH THE REST OF THE CONVENANT. EVEN ROBBIE AND KATE'S RELATIONSHIP IS IMPROVING. SO SOMETHING WAS BOUND TO GO WORNG. IT COMES IN THE FORM OF JODIE DONAVON. THE NEW VICAR'S DAUGHTER. ONLY THIS VICAR IS ON HIS OWN PERSONAL CRUSADE. TO TAKE THE WITCH HUNTS OF THE 16****TH**** CENTURY INTO THE 21****ST**** CENTURY AND HE'S STARTING WITH ROBBIE. **


End file.
